Attack Of Love Special
by KelvinKLR
Summary: Hinata wanita yang dulu berbohong akan perasaannya akhirnya ia mengetaui arti sebenarnya CINTA..
1. Awalnya aku

span lang="hi-IN" /spanATTACK OF LOVE SPECIAL

~~MASASHI KISHIMOTO~~

AUTHOR/KLR RATED/T GENDRE/ROMANCE,SUPERNATURE,FANTASY,DRAMA,ANY MORE

*WARNING■TYPO,OOC,ETC,DELAY,ANY MORE*

DIMULAI PADA HARI INI _

Aku Uzumaki Naruto..  
Aku tak punya orang tua, atau biasa dipanggil sebatang kara Aku tinggal pertama di Panti Asuhan Kota Konoha, setelah umurku 10 tahun aku diasuh oleh Kakekku yang genit. Namanya Jiraya

Aku bahagia bersamanya. Bahkan ia sudah kuanggap seperti orang tuaku sendiri, dan saat umurku 13 tahun. Aku tinggal bersama paman Iruka, kami tak punya hubungan darah tapi ia sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku. Iapun menggapku adiknya...

Namun itu hanya sepenggal awal riwayat hidupku, kalian pikir ini hanya kehidupan biasa ?

Kalian salah, didunia ini berbeda sedikit dengan dunia kalian. Disini semua orang terlahir dan dilatih tuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang tersembunyi didalam tubuh mereka masing-masing...

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Ayo cepat, kalian penasaran kisah hidupku kan ?

Makanya cepat ikut denganku...

UZUMAKI NARUTO 3 HYUGA HINATA

itu tulisanku didinding kamarku, aku sangat mencintainya melebihi ramen Ichiraku. Hehh aku bercanda

Saat aku pindah dari Rumah Paman Iruka, aku menetap diapartemen ini. Lumayan luas, 1 kamar tidur dengan Kasur King Size ( Hadiah Natal dari Kakek Jiraya . Alasannya sangat mesum, yaitu agar tak sempit saat melakukan ... ehm kalian pasti tahu ) dan peralatan lain yang biasa berada dikamar seorang cwo

Ruang Tamu yang diisi Sofa berwarna merah marun, TV 42 inc, dan peralatan yang umum berada di ruang tamu. ( Hadiah Ulang Tahun ke 16 dari Nenek Tsunade )

Di Dapur, berisikan westafel, kamar mandi, meja makan dan kursi hanya ada 4 ya tuk 4 orang, kulkas, lemari makanan, dan hal umum didapur lainnya. ( Hadiah dari Paman Iruka dan Sebagian juga dari Ichiraku. Alat masaknya )

Kamar Mandi, yah bak untuk berendam panjang tuk 2 orang ( Aku dan Hinatalah.. hihihih ) tidak aku bercanda. Bak tuk berendam memiliki panjang 5 meter dan lebar 4 meter. Cukup tuk ya ehm... dan sisanya yang biasa dikamar mandi

Sekali lagi perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku sekolah di Konoha High School Special Master, nama yang aneh ? Itu sekolahku yang dibiayai Master saat ini dan disekolah, kami diajarkan menggunakan kekuatan kami

Dan kini aku sedang berada disekolah yang kubanggakan. Aku lagi dikelas, kelasku 11-3 dan kalian tahu bahwa aku sekelas dengan Hyuga Hinata. Wanita yang sangat kucintai

DI KELAS YANG TAK ADA GURU _

"Naruto kau bisa membantuku ?" Tanya seseorang yang sangat kukenal. Sepertinya ia sangat membutuhkan bantuanku

Nampak jelas eksperis yang harus dibantu, padahal ia sijenius tapi ada alasan apa ia meminta bantuanku. Biasanya aku yang meminta bantuannya

"Kau ingin kubantu apa Shikamaru ?" Balikku bertanya yang kemudian dibalas ekspresi yang menandakan aku mengerti. Mengerti dari manah ?

"Sepertinya kau tlah mengerti, umm dapatkah kau menemaniku Naruto" jelasnya mulai serius

"Menemanimu ? Kemana ?" Tanyaku langsung karna penasaran

"Temani saja. Soalnya aku ingin nembak Temari maka tolong temani aku ya" jawabnya bersemu malu

Sontak aku langsung tersenyum licik padanya. Ia hanya menatap kesal padaku

"Ya nanti kau akan kutraktir ramen di ichiraku deh" ujarnya pasrah. Sepertinya ia mengetahui maksudku yang tersenyum licik

"Terima Kasih, nanti akan kutemani Jaa" singkatku tuk kembali ke mejaku namun...

"Istirahat di taman sekolah Naruto" ucapnya dengan nada ditinggikan

Aku berjalan ke mejaku. Dan apa kalian tahu, bahwa mejaku bersebelah dengan mejanya Hinata lho !

Setelah kududuk aku langsung menatap Hinata dari iris mataku,, ia sedang asik membaca buku yang baru kuberikan padanya kemarin. Semoga ia senang

"Apa novelnya bagus ? Jika jelek maaf ya !" Ucapku dan alhasil ia berhenti membaca dan kemudian menatapku dengan rona merah. Tak biasanya ?

"Umm.. novel darimu sangat bagus, dinovel ini mengisahkan kisah hidup seseorang yang begitu menyedihkan. Aku bahkan kadang menangis saat membacanya Naruto-kun" jelasnya tapi 'kun' ?

Sejak kapan ia memanggilkun dengan shufflix 'kun' ? Apa aku harus memanggilnya Hinata-chan ?  
Heem.. kurasa tidak, jika kulakukan pasti ia akan malu

"Baguslah kalau kau suka. Dan aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu.." balasku

"Sesuatu ? Apa itu ?" Tanyanya antusias

"Penulis Novel tersebut adalah kakekku Hinata, namanya Jiraya hahaah aku biasa memanggilnya kakek Genit. Bahkan nama pengarangnya kuubah Kakek Genit hajahjaha" ucapku dibarengi tawa

Namum ia tampak kesal, dengan alis yang menekuk ke bawah dan bibir bawah yang digigit pelan. Juga tatapan mata yang dipenuhi amarah

"Kenapa kau marah Hinata ?" Tanyaku memastikan alasan kenapa ia marah padaku

"Kenapa kau jahat Naruto-kun" singkatnya tambah melotot padaku

"Jahat ? Maksudmu Jahat ?" Tanyaku yang penasaran

"Kau harusnya jangan melakukan itu, apa kau tak tahu perasaan Kakekmu Naruto-kun ? Pasti ia sangat sakit dihatinya. Harusnya kau dapat mengerti Naruto-kun" titahnya membuatku terdiam

"Heehm" ucapku lalu tersenyum datar

"Kenapa kau tersenyum Naruto-kun ?" Tanyanya kembali dengan raut kekesalan. Mungkinlah ia sangat menghargai novel dariku dari pada aku ? Entah !

"Yang tersakiti adalah aku, bukannya dia.. kisah itu sangat menyedihkan. Masa lalu yang kelam dan tak pantas diingat namun... Kakekku malah menuangkannya ke sebuah novel "Sisi gelap tanpanya" ya itu yang kau baca sekarang" jawabku membuatnya jadi sangat bingung

"Kenapa kau ? Apa maksudnya Naruto-kun ?" Tanyanya begitu penasaran

Namun aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Yang dapat kulakukan hanya meninggalkannya tuk keluar kelas, dan disaat aku berjalan perjalan kepintu kelas tuk keluar. Ia hanya menatap penasaran dan heran

Sekarang waktu istirahat hanya tertinggal 10 menit lagi. Dan kini aku sedang berada di atap sekolah bersama Hinata. Hanya kami berdua

Aku mengajak setelah tadi aku baru selesai menemani Shikamaru tuk menyatakan cintanya ke temari. Aku bersyukur Temari menerimanya juga ia ternyata juga mencintai Shikamaru. Aku jadi iri !

"Umm kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini Naruto-kun ?" Tanyanya sambil menatap sekitar

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu Hinata" balasku menghadap dirinya

"Mengatakan apa Naruto-kun ? Cepat katakan aku jadi penasaran" titahnya membuatku gemes

"Hinata.. aku.. aku mencintaimu" ucapku membuatnya terperangah. Wajahnya menjadi merah ditambah rona. Namun

"Bodoh.."

"Hah ?" Kagetku

"Idiot.."

"Bangsat.."

"Tak punya otak.."

"Brengsek.."

"Sampah.." ucapnya berkali-kali mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar kearahku, dengan tatapan tak dapat diartikan

"Kenapa denganmu Hinata ?" Sekali lagi kubertanya

"Sudah puluhan kali kukatakan bahwa aku tak mencintaimu Naruto-kun.. aku membencimu, Cih" decihnya namun kenapa harus ada rona merah dipipinya

"Hinata.. aku.. ak-aku sungguh mencintaimu, hanya kau Hinata" ujarku

"Kau pikir kau pantas untukku Naruto-kun ? Jangan bermimpi sampah. Kau pikir ku siapa hah ?"

"Aku katakan sekali lagi bahwa.. aku tak akan pernah menerima cinta bodohmu tersebut, kau memang sampah Naruto-kun. Lebih baik kau mati !" Titahnya membuatku terdiam

Hatiku terasa sangat sakit , kurasa hatiku telah hancur berkeping-keping dan entah apa lagi

"Pergi dari hadapanku sampah" suruhnya, akupun berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan aku baru sadar

Tadi itu ke-99 kalinya aku menyatakan aku jatuh hati padanya,tapi tiba-tiba aku teringat akan kata-kata disebuah Novel romantis yamg sering kubaca

"Kau tahu Hinata-chan siapa yang salah ? Apa tak ada cara lain agar kau dapat mencintaiku ?" Tanyaku didepan pintu keluar atap sekolah

"Salah ? Kau tak salah dan akupun tak salah tapi ! Aku akan mencintaimu jika.." tahannya membuatku menoleh kearahnya

"Jika... kau kuat dan hebat melebihi Neji-nii dan Sasuke-san.. kurasa aku akan jatuh hati padamu Naruto-kun"

Ucapannya hanya bisa membuatku terdiam. Sungguh sial kenapa ia memintaku menjadi kuat ? Tapi akhirnya aku sadar akan satu hal.

Aku orang lemah, kehidupanku begitu pedih.. aku bahkan dimasukkan ke dalam murid ysng tak mempunyai kemampuan khusus, beda dengan Rock Lee yang bisa memakai Holy Spirit. Aku tak pantas melindunginya

Aku turun melewati anak tangga meninggalkan Hinata. Dadaku sungguh sesak aku rasa tubuhku menjadi aneh, pandanganku mulai kabur dan entah kenapa aku tak punya tenaga tuk menggerakan tubuhku. Sial !

Mataku terasa sangat sakit, dan dapat kurasakan sensasi darah mengalir keluar dari sela-sela mataku

*Bugh

Aku terjatuh dan tersentak-tersentak karna terguling ditangga sampai akhirnya sampai kedasar, badanku seperti akan hancur. Sakit !

Aku mencoba menatap sekitar, tapi pandanganku sudah sangat buram. Mungkin sedikit lagi aku buta tapi, tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang kukenal

"Nagato" gumanku menatapnya dari bawah

"Naruto" ucapnya menghampiriku yang masih tertidur dibawah

"Kenapa kau masih melakukan hal bodoh itu ?"

"Itu yang terakhir. Maaf membuatmu marah, aku hanya mencoba tuk terakhir kalinya" jawabku

"Hehh kau ini, tapi sepertinya tubuhmu sudah tak bisa menahannya. Berarti segel itu akan lepas" ujarnya menatap tubuhku

"Segel ? Apa maksud perkataanmu ?" Aku bingung akan penuturannya

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu. Tapi terlebih dahulu coba lihat mata kananku Naruto" titahnya menutup mata sebelah kiri lalu hanya membuka mata kanannya saja

"Untuk apa ?" Kesalku. Kenapa harus melihat matanya, kalau mata Hinata tak apa

"Lakukan saja bodoh" gerutunya

Akupun langsung menatap kedua matanya tanpa membalas gerutunya tadi

Kedua mataku menatap mata kanannya yang berwarna ungu dengan bentuk garis seperti gelombang air. Entah kenapa aku merasakan ada kekuatan yang mengalir padaku

"Akhh mataku" aku menjerit karna rasa sakit di kedua biji mataku yang terus mengeluarkan darah

"Tahanlah Naruto, tak lama lagi segel itu akan lepas. Dan kekuatan aslimu akan keluar, kuharap kau menjaganya dengan baik" terangnya membuatku tambah bingung

"Aku memberikan setengah kekuatanku padamu, jadi kau bisa mengalahkan Neji dan Sasuke" terangnya kembali membuatku terperangah

"Ehh aku tak peduli. Sakitt ini sungguh sakittttttttttt..." gerangku menahan rasa ini. Bagaikan mau mati

"Kau tak bisa diam. Aku pergi dulu Jaa" singkatnya menghilang dan entah kenapa aku bisa merasakan keberadaannya yang mulai menghilang. Sial kenapa ia kabur

Tapi tiba-tiba kesadaranku mulai menghilang, hanya kegelapan yang kulihat dan rasakan dan akupun... pingsan

"Naruto-kun bangun Naruto-kun.." ucap seseorang sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badanku. Dan kesadaranku mulai kembali

Itu Hinata. Kenapa ia bisa berada disinih ? Lalu kenapa ia menolongku ? Oh iya, pasti ia melihatku saat turun dari tangga. Dasar.. kenapa aku sebodoh inih

"Naruto-kun bangun.. lalu kenapa matamu mengeluarkan darah Hiks.." ucapnya

"Aku tak apa Hinata. Lebih baik kau kekelas, bukannya jam istirahat telah berakhir. Jangan sampai kau dimarahi" ujarku

"Tak apa-apa dari mana. Matamu mengeluarkan darah pasti terjadi sesuatu, coba buka matamu Naruto-kun" suruhnya tapi aku masih menutup kedua mataku yang tak sakit lagi

Aku mulai membuka kelopak mataku secara perlahan, terasa sisa-sisa darah yang mengering membuatku agak susah membuka mataku namun secara perlahan terbuka. Dan akhirnya terbuka

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun" panggil Hinata terbata

Aku sedikit kaget mengetahui pengelihatanku telah kembali seperti semula. Terima Kasih Nagato namun saat aku menatap mata Hinata, kenapa ia jadi takut dan kaget menatapku

"Ma-matamu kenapa Na-Na-Naruto-kun ?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arah mataku

"Hahh ?" Bingungku

TO BE COUNTINUED AJAH NIH...

GIMANA RILISAN TERBARU ATTACK OF LOVE SPECIAL INI ? KASIH KOMENTARNYA YA

MUNGKIN AGAK TERKENDALA DALAM JADWAL POST FFNYA. MAAF YA MAKIN SERU TUK CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA

HHAHHAH ADMIN KLR SEKOLAH MASUK SIANG JADI HAMPIR TIAP PAGI NYICIL BUAT FF

SAMA HARI MINGGU MAIN TOUCH. TAU TOUCH ?

KALO ADA YANG PUNYA MAIN BARENG YUK

NICK ADMIN KLR ⇨ Masamino Server⇨ K-POP Level⇨ 29 masih cetek hahaha Copel⇨ Gk ada ( jangan ketawa )

SIAL KENAPA ADMINNYA JADI GJ SIHHHH. TAPI KALO SOAL TOUCH SAYA SERIUS . KOMENT AJA

DAH SEGINI DULU YA JAA

SEE YOU AGAIN READER :D :v :) :p 


	2. Damn

span lang="hi-IN" /spanATTACK OF LOVE SPECIAL CHAPTER 2 UPDATE

⇨⇨ATTACK OF LOVE SPECIAL⇦⇦

⇨⇨KLR⇦⇦

⇨⇨MASASHI KISHIMOTO©⇦⇦

⇨⇨RATED~T⇦⇦

⇨⇨ROMANCE,SUPERNATURE,DRAMA,FANTASY⇦⇦

█WARNING◆TYPO,SPEED,ETC,OOC█

INI JADI RAHASIA KITA _

Sial kenapa ini terjadi. Kenapa Nagato memberikan kekuatan matanya padaku, sialnya Hinata melihat mata baruku

"Umm Naruto-kun" panggilnya menghilangkan lamunanku

"Ada apa ?" Tanyaku menatapnya penuh tanya

"Matamu kenapa seperti itu Naruto-kun. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu ?" Baliknya bertanya. Membuatku bingung tuk menjawabnya

"Kau tak perlu tau mata apa ini, dan ada apa denganku. Karna ini semua tak ada hubungannya denganmu" ujarku dengan pandangan biasa

"Umm katanya kau mencintaiku, kau seharusnya memberitahuku" ucapnya merona merah

Karna ucapannya tadi, membuat tubuhku jadi aneh. Sepertinya tubuhku akan hancur

"Lupakan itu, kuharap kau dapat merahasiakan soal mataku ini. Jika tidak.." tahanku lalu menatapnya begitu dingin

"Aku akan.. memperkosamu Hinata" kesalku. Ya lebih baik dari pada membunuhnya bukan ?

"Na-Naruto-kun.. apa yang terjadi denganmu Naruto-kun" ucapnya melangkah mendekatiku

Aku berjalan mundur, lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Aku rasa ini yang terbaik. Namun tiba-tiba..

*glep..

Aku dipeluk seseorang, dan aku kenal bau ini, sensai saat punggung terkena dada perempuan yang kukenal. Ini Hinata

"Tunggu Naruto-kun.. aku... aku.. minta maaf.. mohon maafkan aku" ucapnya terbata dalam pelukannya terhadapku

"Lupakan semua kata-katamu barusan. Maaf orang seperti diriku seharusnya tak mencintaiku. Bye" balasku memutar tubuhku dalam pelukan Hinata. Dengan sengaja aku mendorong kedua pundaknya tuk melepaskan pelukan dan menjauh

Akhirnya lepas. Akupun berjalan pergi meninggalkannya, huh aku mendorongnya terlalu kencang. Sehingga ia terjatuh ke lantai, dan saat aku menolehnya. Ia menangis

Setelah kejadian tadi. Saat dikelas, Hinata hanya diam namun sesekali melirikku. Aku merasa bersalah, tapi ini yang terbaik. Kurasa ia akan membenciku

"Naruto" panggil seseorang dari belakang

"Ada apa ?" Tanyaku setelah menoleh padanya

"Bagaimana ? Apa ia menerimanya ?" Tanyanya dengan mengenipkan mata kanannya. Atau lebih tepatnya wanita yang berada disampingku, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata

"Huuh.. seperti biasa Shikamaru. Ia menolakku mentah-mentah" jawabku frustasi. Dan disitu Hinata menoleh ke arahku, kurasa ia mendengarkan perbincangan kami

"Jangan menyerah Naruto, nanti juga ia akan menerima cintamu yang tulus kepadanya" semangatnya. Namun itu malah membuatku drop

"Dan nanti ia akan mengakui perasaanya terhadapmu, dan saat itulah kalian bisa bersatu sebagai sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai" tambahnya. Sungguh aku jadi kesal

"Huuh.." tarik nafasku panjang

"Haah.." kukeluarkan

"Kurasa, tunggu aku mati dulu baru ia mau bilang mencintaiku." Ucapku namun kusadar tiba-tiba ekspresi Hinata berubah seperti raut penyesalan

"Jaga kata-katamu" balasnya

"Baik. Oh iya.. tadi itu yang terakhir kalinya Shikamaru, menurutmu apa yang seharusnya kulakukan ?" Tanyaku meminta saran

"Tetap cintai dia walau sakit.. jangan pernah hilangkan rasa cintamu padanya Naruto" ucapnya memberi saran

"Lupakan itu. Ia juga tak pernah mencintaiku, dari dulu ia tak mencintaiku dan kurasa sebenarnya ia ingin segera melupakanku Tapi. Aku jadi pengganggu disaat ingatan tentangku akan hilang" gumanku padanya, sekali lagi. Ekspresi Hinata menjadi sangat sedih, apa ia akan menangis ?

"Aku harap setelah Temptation ia mendapatkan pacar" singkatku membalikan tubuhku ke arah depan. Ya tadi aku menghadapan kebelakang tuk lebih enak saat ngobrol dengan Shikamaru

"Naruto.. kau kenapa ?" Tanyanya

"Aku tak apa-apa. Seperti kata Kakek, " makin lama kau tersakiti maka banyak penderitaan menantimu, namun hatimu akan jadi kuat. Tapi makin banyak kau tak mau jujur pada perasaanmu, maka makin banyak kebohongan yang kau ucapku" itulah kata-kata kakekku yang dia ambil dari catatanku, juga ia taruh di Novel terbarunya..." ucapku panjang lebar

Dan saat aku menoleh ke Hinata. Ia, menangis tersedu. Kenapa ia menangis ? Ku tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa menangis

Aku mencoba menenangkannya dengan menempelkan kepalanya kelenganku, sambil ku lap air matanya yang terus keluar. Sesekali ku elus punggung dan kepalanya

"Kau kenapa Hinata" tanyaku padanya yang masih menangis dalam dekapanku

"Maaf.. aku minta maaf Naruto-kun" balasnya namun tak dapat kumengeri

Dan dari situlah keheningan mulai muncul, yang dapat kulakukan hanya mencoba menenangkan Hinata agar tak menangis lagi

"Naruto" panggil Hiruzen Sensei, ia adalah mantan Master di Konoha. Dan sekarang ia mengajar disekolah ini , sudah 8 tahun ia mengajar. Ia juga dihormati

"Ya Sensei" tanggapku

"Kenapa dengan Hinata ? Apa terjadi sesuatu ?" Tanyanya padaku

"Eee.. Hinata apa yang terjadi kepadamu ?" Ucapku mengalihkan topik ke Hinata yang masih memeluk lenganku dari samping.

"Aku.. aku... "

"Huuh... aku mengerti, kau ingin terus memeluk Naruto seperti itu ?" Tanya Hiruzen Sensei pada Hinata

"Ya..." singkat Hinata merona merah, sial kenapa ia malah bilang Ya

"Maaf Naruto-kun" gumannya kepadaku

"Ya tak apa, aku akan menjagamu jadi jangan menangis lagi" ucapku mengelus punggug Hinata. Dan ternyata setelah beberapa menit ku elus, ia tertidur sambil memelukku. Sialnya kami jadi pusat perhatian dan bisik-bisik

Tak lupa Hiruzen Sensei sesekali tertawa melihatku. Ini memalukan tapi juga membahagiakan . Ehemm kalian tahu aku tak hanya mengelus-ngelus punggung Hinata, tapi dada sebelah kanannya keremas-remas lewat tangan kananku yang menyelip diantar badan dan lengan Hinata. Dan tak jarang ia mendesah, it's for some think font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヽ/span/font(^font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"。/span/font^)font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ノ/span/font

"Naruto-kun" gumannya membuka mata. Tampaknya ia sudah bangun dari tidurnya

Aku membalasnya dengan senyum, diapun tersenyum padaku. Dan masih dalam dekapanku

"Maaf membuatmu tak bisa pulang dari tadi" ujarnya berdiri didepanku

Ya, sebelumnya ia meregangkan badan lalu berdiri didepan, akupun berdiri dan menghampirinya

"Tak apa, ayo kita pulang" ajakku melangkah keluar kelas diapun mengikuti dari belakang sambil berlari kecil mengejarku

Waktu berlalu, sudah seminggu setelah kejadian aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Walaupun hasilnya pahit, namun itu membuatku sadar akan sesuatu yang lebih penting

Dan seminggu lagi aku akan mengikuti Temptation, dan aku akan melakukannya sendiri. Tak perlu ada teman, ataupun orang yang menemaniku.

DIKELAS..  
_

"Kalian akan mengikuti Temptation, persiapkan diri dan team kalian" ujar Iruka Sensei

Iruka ? Ya, paman Iruka juga mengajar disekolahku, ya tambahan untuk keuangannya

"Jika kalian sudah membuat team masing-masing, coba tulis dikertas dan kumpulkan" titah Iruka sensei

"Naruto-kun, apa aku boleh seteam denganmu ?" Tanya Hinata kepadaku

"Tidak, aku sendiripun cukup. Kau tak perlu mencampuri urusanku tentang ini. Karna aku tak ingin kau terluka." Jawabku membuatnya tersontak kaget. Kenapa harus kaget segala ?

"Aku ikut.. akukan.."

"Kau wanita yang kuat, jangan seteam dengaku. Dan tak perlu banyak alasan, sekali sendiri tetap sendiri" potongku mendahulukan ucapan Hinata

Akhirnya semua tlah mengumpulkan nama-nama team mereka dikertas, begitu pula denganku. Walau aku sendiri, yang penting Hinata tak ikut denganku. Hinata masuk team Sakura

Secara perlahan Iruka Sensei mengganti lembar-demi lembar kertas. Dan ia terhenti dikertasku, terlihat ia membaca alasan kenapa aku hanya seorang diri tuk mengikuti Temptation

"Nagato Ya.. huuh kenapa ia harus muncul sekarang" guman Iruka Sensei menatap kertasku

Ia tersenyum kecil lalu

"Aku mengijinkanmu Naruto" singkatnya membuatku sangat gembira dan bahagia. Ia memang paman yang baik dan pengertian

DIKANTOR PUSAT BAGI MASTER KONOHA ( MASTER = PEMIMPIN )

"Kapan kau ke Negara Kiri Kakashi ?" Tanya seseorang yang memiliki alis tebal berwarna hitam

"Mungkin seminggu lagi, oh iya aku lupa sesuatu Gai" balas seseorang dengan memekai penutup wajah dan ia adalah Kakashi. Master Konoha saat ini

"Lupa apa ?" Tanya pria bernama Gai dengan antusias

"Nanti kau datang kesekolah-sekolah tuk mempersiapkan para murid yang akan mengikuti Temptation" jawab sang Master dimejanya yang bertumpuk dokumen

"Baik.. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" singkat Gai lalu menghilang

Setelah kepergian Gai barusan, Kakashi melangkah maju ke sebuah lemari. Disana terdapat beberapa foto para Master, tak hanya di Konoha tapi Master lainnya juga ada

Ia menatap sebuah foto calon master kiri selanjutnya. Ia menatap foto itu dengan penuh arti, Master Kiri selanjutnya dalam foto tersebut bernama Mei

"Kau makin cantik dan sexy Mei-chan. Kumenanti pertemuan kita nanti hehh" gumannya menatap foto Mei sendiri

"Kuharap ia sudah punya pacar" guman Kakashi kembali. Iapun berjalan kekursinya tuk menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen

JAM PELAJARAN GAI SENSEI

Gai Sensei tak hanya tangan kanan Master Kakashi, tapi juga guru di sekolahku

"Baiklah anak-anak, keluarkan semangat masa muda kalian. Para pemuda kobarkan api semangat kalian" teriak Gai Sensei diatas tiang. Ngapain coba pake segala berdiri diatas tiang

"Gai Sensei" panggil Neji. Ia adalah Kakaknya Hinata dan ia ditakuti dan dihormati dikelas karena kekuatan dan kemampuannya

"Oh Neji, ada apa ?" Tanya Gai Sensei pada Neji dari atas Tiang

"Sekarang bukannya, uji coba pertarungan antara para siswa" jawab Neji

Gai Senseipun melompat dengan salto memutar-mutar lalu

*Tap

Ia sudah menapak ditanah dengan gaya bangau. Guru yang gokil ya !

"Kau benar Neji, maka pertarungan pertama adalah...  
Neji vs Naruto" ucap Gai Sensei membuatku tersontak kaget. Begitu juga para murid yang dipastikan mendukung Neji

"Ahhhh kenapa aku yang pertama ?" Tanyaku namun tak ada yang memperdulikannya

-

-  
TBC TO CHAPTER 3

HAHAHAGAHAH AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA YA. JANGAN LUPA KASIH KOMENTAR DAN KRITIK PARA READER DIKOLOM KOMENTAR YA..

SAMA BAGI MAU REQ CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA TULIS AJA DIKOMENTAR (REQ= MINTA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA ADA... DI... YA POKOKNYA SETERAH READERS, TAPI HARUS NYAMBUNG DAN TAK SEMUA REQ CHAPTER DIMASUKIN ... =font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"￣/span/fontωfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"￣/span/font= )

SEE YOU AGAIN.. :( :) :'( :/ ;) :D :V -_- 


	3. Bertarung ?

span lang="hi-IN" /spanCHAPTER 3 TLAH UPDATE

ATTACK OF LOVE SPECIAL

MASASHI KISHIMOTO

KELVIN LUMBAN RAJA (KLR)

T

ROMANCE,SUPERNATURE,&amp;DRAMA

CAUTION-TYPO,OOC,SUBTITLE ASING,ETC

PERTARUNGANKU MELAWAN NEJI

"Neji kau siap ?" Tanya Gai Sensei sebagai wasit

"Hnn"

"Naruto apa kau siap ?" Tanya Gai Sensei padaku, tubuhku langsung bergemetaran. Sial kenapa harus melawan Neji ? Tapi aku tak boleh kalah dengan mudah

"Ya" singkatku mempersiapkan kuda-kuda. Mungkin aku akan kalah tapi aku harus berusaha

"MULAIIIIII" Teriak Gai Sensei

Neji berlari kearahku, tatapan matanya langsung berubah. Muncul jejak urat disekitar matanya, itu kekuatan asli Guild Hyuga

"Rasakan ini" teriaknya padaku memajukan telapak tangannya. Namun dapat kuhindari

*syuttt *duggg *syuts *crash

"Ughhhh" sial serangannya tadi mengenai dada kananku.

"Ahkkk.." aku memuntahkan darah dari mulutku, ia menyerang bagian dalam diriku. Hyuga memang hebat namun aku tak akan kalah begitu saja

Aku coba berdiri dari tundukku. Aku menatap Neji ia tersenyum kepuasan, sial

"Apakau masih sanggup berdiri lemah ?" Tanyanya padaku. Cih ia sombong sekali

Aku berlari kearahnya dengan gempalan tangan kusiapkan tuk memukulnya

"Jangan sombong" teriakku menyerangnya

*Buggg *Syuttt *Dumm *Sringgs *Crashhh

"Akhh..." aku terjatuh ketanah. Sial aku sudah memukulnya berkali-kali tapi ia dengan mudah menepisnya. Lebih payah lagi, ia dengan mudah menyerangku bertubi-tubi sampai aku tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhku lagi. Sakitnya

"Hahahah.. kau lemah, orang yang terlahir lemah tak pantas mengakui dirinya pantas tuk Hinata" ucapnya dengan sinis

Aku memang tak pantas untuk Hinata.. karna ia tak mencintaiku, andaikan ia mencintaiku. Namun itu mimpii

"Ughhh.." sudah puluhan kali aku memuncratkan darah. Kurasa aku akan mati

Neji berjan mendekat kearahku, aku hanya dapat melihat kakinya.

*bughhh

"Ahkkk.." Rintihku ketika Neji menendang wajahku yang tersungkur ditanah. Kencang sekali sampai aku terpental

"Hahahahahah" ia tertawa puas

"Igkhh a-ak.." aku tak dapat berkata-kata apa lagi. Kurasa aku akan dikenal sebagai orang lemah. Kenapa.. kenapa.. kenapa... Kakek,Paman,.. H-Hi-Hinata

Aku membuka mataku sedikit. H-Hinata ternyata sedang berada disampingku. Ia menangis, hatiku terasa sedikit lega walau pasti nanti akan tersakiti

"Hinata maaf. A-aku memang lemah" ucapku, walau tak menatap matanya. Tapi aku dapat melihat kakinya

"Tak apa Naruto-kun.. hiks... aku yang salah hiks..." balasnya sambil menitihkan air mata

"Ahhhhh" teriak Hinata terpental kebelakang. Aku tersontak kaget melihat Hinata diserang, s-siapa yang menyerangnya ? Akan kubunuh orang yang telah berani menyakiti Hinata

*Tapp *Tapp

Suara langkah kaki seseorang mendekat membuatku cemas, sedari tadi aku memandangi Hinata yang telah tersungkur ke tanah. Hinata bertahanlah

Aku menyeret diriku agar bisa mendekati Hinata, sakit rasanya tapi itu tak seberapa

*Daagg

Seketika orang yang kudengar langkahnya berlari kearahku. Lalu menendang bagian samping perutku dengan sekuat tenaga

*Dagg *Ahh...

Aku terpental ketembok sampai aku kembali memuthankan darah. Ihhh tubuhku begitu sakit

"Hehhh.. kau pikir kau boleh menyentuh Hinata hah ?" Sinisnya bertanya disamping tubuh Hinata yang masih tergeletak dibawah

"H-Hi.." ucapku terbata menatap sayu Hinata. Tidak sayu tapi ini efek memar diwajahku

"Jika kau mau memiliki Hinata, maka kalahkan aku terlebih dahulu. Dan kau pikir kau mampu melawanku lemah ?"

"Kurasa orang tuamu terlalu lemah dan tak punya nyali tuk mengajarimu satupun jurus hahaa" ucapnya tertawa diakhir

Perkataannya tadi membuat perasaanku menjadi aneh. Sakit rasanya namun rasa aneh itu berganti ketubuh dan mataku

"A-A-Ayah... I-I-Ibu... maaf, aku.." gumanku, tubuhku masih berada dibawah. Kurasa tubuhku banyak terkena serangan sehingga. Aku terkapar

"Hahahhahaha" tawa para Murid yang menertawai nasibku, sudah babak belur,ditertawai pula. Kenapa aku begitu lemah

*Sringggg

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada kekuatan yang mengalir derastis kedalam tubuhku. Namun lama kelamaan mataku terasa begitu sakit

*Akhhhhh *Dugg *Aaaa...

Aki berteriak agar rasa sakit dimataku hilang, tapi lama-kelamaan malah tampak sakit. Saat itu pula darah keluar melewati sela-sela kelopak mataku

*Aklkghhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Sekali lagi aku berteriak. Kumenggerakkan badan kesana-sini tuk meredakannya. Tapi makin lama tambah sakit, aku merasakan bola mataku seperti berganti dengan bola mata yang lain, gerakkan saat berganti ini. Sensasi yang begitu menyakitkan

Normal POV _

Para murid yang menyaksikan kejadian ini, hanya dapat mendelik ngeri. Bagaimana tidak, banyak sekali darah mengalir deras dari sela kelopak mata Naruto. Lantai sudah dibanjiri darah

Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa Naruto seperti itu, apa karna serangan Neji ? Bukan.

Gai Sensei tak dapat melakukan apa-apa, ia merasakan ada hawa yang aneh. Entah kenapa suhu,atmosfer,udara,dan suasana menjadi begitu aneh, rasanya akan muncul sesuatu yang mengerikan

Neji yang masih berdiri didepan Naruto hanya menatap heran kenapa dari tadi tubuh Naruto selalu menggerang kesakitan. Bahkan matanya sampai mengeluarkan darah, Neji rasa ia hanya memukul Naruto dengan pukul tenaga dalam tingkat menengah.

"Heii sampah ! Apa tubuhmu terlalu lemah sampai harus seperti itu ?" Sinis Neji dihadap Naruto

"Dasar lemah, orang lemah sepertimu tak pantas mencintai Hinata, bahkan Hinata sendiri yang bilang bahwa..." ucap Neji menahan ucapannya, membuat Naruto terdiam

Walau matanya tak terbuka, tapi Naruto masih dapat mendengarkan ucapan Neji. Dan terlihat jelas ia menaikkan kepalanya sedikit karna penasaran

"Hinata sendiri yang bilang bahwa ia..."

"TAK PERNAH MENCINTAIMU SEDIKITPUN" teriak Neji

"A..." kaget Naruto

"KAU LEMAH,BODOH,TAK BERGUNA,SAMPAH,TOLOL, DAN APA ORANG TUAMU TAK PERNAH MENDIDIKMU HAH ? HHAAHHAH KURASA MEREKA MATI SEBELUM MENDIDIKMU" kembali Neji berteriak kepada Naruto

Setelah ucapan Neji barusan, Naruto langsung terdiam. Ia tak merontah atau menggerang seperti biasanya

"Na-Naruto-kun.." guman Hinata menatap Naruto yang sama-sama tergeletak dilantai

Hinata mencoba berdiri dan iapun berhasil, walau tubuhnya masih merasa sakit sedikit. Ia mencoba berjalan walau pelan ke arah Naruto

"Na-Naruto-kun.. Hiks.. Hiks.. kau.. ke-kenapa.." ucap Hinata terbata sambil menitihkan air mata

Karna ucapan Neji barusan, entah kenapa tiba-tiba semua rasa sakitku sirna dalam sekejap

"Naruto-kun Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..." aku mendengar suara Hinata, tapi ia juga menangis

"Hinata tahan.. ia akan menyusul orang tuanya yang sama sampahnya seperti dia. Jangan mendekat" aku mendengar suara Neji, kurasa ia menahan Hinata yang sedang menuju kearahku tadi

Namun perkataannya tadi membuatku marah, dan akhirnya aku telah mengerti sistem kekuatan yang diberikan Nagato padaku waktu itu. Akan kugunakan kekuatan itu

*Sreet *Duuumm *Wushhh

Seketika muncul pusaran angin,petir,api,air,tanah,kegelapan,cahaya dan beberapa elemen lainnya memutari tubuh Naruto dan langsung menabrak kearah tubuh Naruto sampai memunculkan ledakan yang lumayan

Seketika itu muncul kebulan asap berwarna putih ke unguan disekitar area ledakan tadi, para murid hanya bisa bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi

Namun seketika muncul aura berwarna ungu dari dalam kebulan asap, aura itu mengarah kelangit-langit. Ditambah suasana dan udara yang menjadi mengerikan

Semua murid jadi merinding, semuanya bahkan Gai Senseipun ikut merinding. Aura mengerikan itu sampai memenuhi sekolah, bahkan para guru berdatangan ketempat Naruto

*Dummmm

Muncul kebulan asap berwarna hitam keunguan dari aura tersebut, dan sontak para Sensei memasang kuda-kuda tuk menyerang

Hiruzen,Gai,Asuma,Yamato,Anko,Orochimaru,Danzo, dan masih banyak lagi. Sampai-sampai Special Force berdatangan

"Master-sama" ucap semua orang menundukan kepala mereka mengetahui Master datang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? Aura mengerikan ini memenuhi kota" ucap Kakashi membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya terkaget-kaget

"Aa.."  
"Tidak Mungkin.."  
"Mustahil.."  
"Benarkah.." ucapan semua orang yang berbeda-beda

Kakashi melangkah maju, dan semua orang disitu memusatkan perhatian mereka ke Kakashi

Namun dari kebulan asap seperti ada orang yang berjalan keluar, dapat didengar langkah kakinya yang makin lama terdengar kencang

Namun sosok itu tak keluar dari kebulan asap, hanya kakinya saja yang kelihatan, dan tiba-tiba muncul 2 cahaya berwarna ungu yang berdekatan bagaikan sepasang mata yang menatap dari dalam ke arah semua orang

Kakashipun melepaskan penutup mata kirinya yang jarang diperlihatkan keorang-orang, dan sontak para murid jadi kaget

"I-I-Itu..." sontak para murid yang kaget

"Kalian diamlah, biar aku yang mengurus dia" ucap Kakashi menatap tajam ke arah cahaya ungu dari kebulan asap

Perlahan ku membuka kelopak mataku, perlahan nampak ada seseorang berada didepanku. Ia..

"Nagato" ucapku padanya, sudah 2 kali ia muncul dalam format waktu beberapa hari

"Hhehh akhirnya kau telah mengaktifkan kekuatan matamu yang kuberikan. Bagus" sanjungnya tapi itu malah menatapnya kesal

"Apa maksudmu ? Tolong jelaskan, kenapa setiap saat tubuh dan mataku sangat sakit" kesalku padanya yang hanya dibalas senyuman

"Aku akan memberikan cara menggunakan kekuatanku, kuharap kau dapat menggunakannya baik-baik" singkatnya lalu menghilang dari pandanganku

"Ja..."

"Kau tidak akan pernah merasa kesakitan lagi. Kau bisa mengalahkan Neji dan Sasuke, bahkan dunia ini" potongnya lalu menghilang total dari hadapanku

*Sleshhhh...

Tiba-tiba muncul ingatan yang aneh, tidak ini ingatan Nagato. Ia memberikanku cara menggunakan kekuatan sesungguhnya dari mata baruku

_  
NORMAL POV _

Kakashi telah siap menggunakan mata Hassternya ( Sharinggan kalo di Anime Narutonya, tapi bedanya ini adalah komanya. Di FF saya mata Hasster punya 4 koma ) , entah kapan Kakashi terakhir kali menggunakannya namun itu tak penting. Yang lebih penting adalah mengurus yang sekarang ada didepan mata

"Sudah lama aku tak bertarung.." ucap Kakashi menyiapkan jurus andalannya

"Sensei..." guman seseorang dari dalam kabut

Srettt Stap Stap

Langkah kaki itu membuat sangat penasaran, sampai aura dan cahaya ungu itu mendekat keluar, dan memunculkan... itu...

Naruto menampakan dirinya didepan semua orang yang berada disitu, entah kenapa mereka menatap terkejut kepada Naruto. Begitu juga dengan Hinata

"Naruto.. Mata itu..." kaget Kakashi, ia menatap tak percaya apa yang ia lihat

"Oh mataku... tak perlu kaget seperti itu Sensei, kurasa sudah waktunya mengeluarkan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya bukan ?" Ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum

"Da-Da-Darimana kau mendapatkan mata itu Naruto ?" Tanya Kakashi antusias

"Nanti kau juga tau, tapi aku akan mencoba kekuatannya terlebih dahulu.." ucap Naruto berlari tuk menyerang Kakashi

Kakashi yang kaget lalu mengubah mata Hattersnya ke Hollister ( Mangekyo ) dan berlari pula kearah Naruto, seketika tangan kiri Kakashi mengeluarkan petir-petir yang menyambar keacak. Dan besarnya melebihi tubuh Kakashi

"LIGHTNING STROM" Ucap Kakashi menjabarkan nama jurusnya

Ia melompat lalu memajukan tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto, seketika sambaran petir mengincar Naruto kesegala arah

Karna tak bisa menghindar Naruto memajukan telapak tangannya kearah jurus Kakashi yang menuju kearahnya. Ia menatap kedepan lalu

Deem..  
Crasch..

Semua petir yang menuju Kakashi tak dapat menyentuh Naruto satupun, ada sebuah pelindung yang tak dapat terlihat oleh mata. Bahkan mata Hatters sekalipun

"Haah, ROCK HAND... LIGHTNING DOG LKIARF" Ucap Kakashi yang langsung memunculkan Tangan besar dari bawah tanah yang mencengkram kaki Naruto agar tak dapat kabur

Jurus dari LIGHTNING STROM milik kakashi hanya menyisakan beberapa cabang petir yang masih menari ditangan Kakashi. Namun petir itu berubah menjadi sekawanan anjing lalu menggigit tubuh Naruto

Karena 7 anjing dan tangan batu tadi, kini Naruto dalam masalah namun Naruto langsung menutup matanya

"DESTRUK AREA"

Dooommm

Tiba-tiba muncul ledakan dari tubuh Naruto, Kakashi dan para murid lainnya terpental karna efek ledakan tersebut

"Sial.. dia berhasil lepas. Kalau begitu" Ucap Kakashi melompat ke atas lagi

"WATER DRAGON CROXN... FIRE DEMON ANTUM" ucap Kakashi mengkombinasikan jurusnya

Dan itu memunculkan Naga Air dan Iblis Api berdiri disamping Kakashi dengan tubuh yang besar

"Serang" tanpa basa-basi kedua monster elemen tersebut langsung menyerang kearah Naruto yang terkapar karna ledakan dari tubuhnya sendiri

Duummm Darhhh Graaaaa Cringsss Dash Dash Daarrrr

"Aku tak akan kalah" ucap Naruto setelah membuat Kakashi tersungkur dibawah karna jurus Naruto

Dan kini ruangannya sudah hancur seperti kapal pecah. Banyak para murid yang terkena efek ledakan jurus Naruto, namun tak ada satupun yang terluka

"Itu.. jurus... Master ke-4.. bagaimana bisa" ujar Kakashi yang mencoba bangun

"Aku menyempurnakan jurus Hokage ke-4 dan kuberi nama... FLESH VIRTAKYER" sahut Naruto

Kakashi kini sudah berhasil berdiri, ia terlihat akan menggunakan jurus. Apa ini jurus terlarangnya ?

"Naruto... kau murid yang mirip dengannya... tapi kau juga harus kuat melebihinya" ucap Kakashi Menyiapkan jurus mata specialnya yaitu...

"Aku mengerti, aku pasti akan melebihinya Sensei..." balas Naruto menyiapkan jurus mata specialnya juga yaitu...

"VERSCHIEBUNG DIMENSION" ucap Kakashi menggunakan mata Hattersnya yang telah berubah ke Hollister

"RYUNZSAIGEN VERWSHEIBANG ATTACK" Ucap Naruto menggunakan matanya yaitu RYUNZSAIGEN

_  
TO BE COUNTINUED _

HAHAHAA AKHIRNYA SELESAI. BAGAIMANA CHAPTER YANG INI. BAGUS APA ENGGAK ?

TOLONG KASIH KOMENTAR YAK READERS DAN LIKENYA JUGA

DISINI ADA YANG PUNYA DAN MAIN TOUCH ? TOUCH GAME LHO ! BUKAN...

KALO ADA YANG PUNYA MAIN BARENG YUK SIAPA TAHU READERS MAU JADI COPEL ADMIN (ZZZ NGAREP BANGET ADMINNYA) TAPI HARUS CWE ASLI BUKAN HODE -_-

NICK ADMIN KLR ⇨ Masamino Server⇨ K-POP Level⇨ 29 masih cetek hahaha Copel⇨ Gk ada ( jangan ketawa )

SIAL KENAPA ADMINNYA JADI GJ SIHHHH. TAPI KALO SOAL TOUCH SAYA SERIUS . KOMENT AJA

DAH SEGINI DULU YA JAA

SEE YOU AGAIN READER :D :v :) :p :( :'( :/ ;) -_- 


	4. Tanggung tuh !

span lang="hi-IN" /spanATTACCK OF LOVE SPECIAL

~~CHAPTER 4~~

|MASASHI KISHIMOTO©|

|KELVIN LUMBAN RAJA/KLR|

|T|

|ROMANCE,DRAMA&amp;SUPERNATURE|

×|WARNING◇TYPO,ETC,OOC,ANY MORE|×

_  
PERTARUNGAN YANG MELELAHKAN _

"VERSCHIEBUNG DIMENSION" ucap Kakashi memunculkan sebuah bola yang transparant, bola itu diarahkan ke Badan Naruto, bola itu menarik tubuh Naruto perlahan

"RYUNZSAIGEN VERWSHEIBANG ATTACK" Ucap Naruto menggunakan matanya yaitu RYUNZSAIGEN. Efeknya adalah memunculkan 10 bola Hitam yang mengelilingi Naruto secara Horisontal

Ternyata satu dari 10 bola tersebut menahan jurus Kakashi. Tubuh Naruto sudah lepas dari perpindahan dimensi dan ruang oleh jurus mata kiri Kakashi

"Aa... bagaimana bisa ?" Kaget Kakashi yang mengetahui jurus specialnya yang telah membunuh ribuan ClassAxl bisa dipatahkan dengan mudah

"Sensei... aku akan mencoba satu jurus yang membuatku penasaran, maaf melibatkanmu" ucap Naruto memajuka tangan kirinya kearah Kakashi

"DEMNSPIYS" Ucap Naruto mengeluarkan jurus yang berbeda. Namun tiba-tiba tubuh Kakashi tertarik bagaikan besi yang didekatkan kemagnet. Para murid dan guru hanya bisa...

Tubuh Kakashi makin dekat kearah Naruto, dan nampak Naruto telah menyiapkan gempalan tangannya tuk memukul Kakashi

Dan saat sudah begitu dekat, Naruto langsung mendekatkan gempalan tangan kanannya kearah Kakashi. Namun...

"DEMON BANG... FLOTS ATHUM" ucap Neji memunculkan Cahaya hitam lalu Neji memukul Cahaya itu , dan karna Efek jurus keduanya membuat Cahaya Hitam itu makin besar, kuat, dan cepat

Duummmm...

Naruto langsung terpental sangat jauh karna terkena jurus Neji dari samping. Dan itu membuat Kakashi terselamatkan

"Ahhh... terima kasih Neji.." ucap Kakashi berterima Kasih lalu dibalas anggukan arti 'Sama-sama'

"Kakashi-kun apa kau tak apa" ucap Anko yang tiba-tiba muncul lalu memeluk Kakashi dengan manja

"Maaf Anko.. aku terlalu lemah maaf" ujar Kakashi yang mencoba berdiri dibantu Anko

"Kami akan membantu jadi kau tenang saja Kakashi-kun" balas Anko diakhiri senyuman manis tuk Kakashi agar lebih semangat

Beralih ke Naruto yang sedang berjalan kembali ketempat pertarungan, ia langsung memajukan telapak tangan kirinya kembali. Dan salah satu bola Hitam yang memutari tubuh Naruto langsung melesat menembus asap dengan cepat bagaikan anak panah yang melesat ke targetnya

Bola Hitam itu langsung melesat kekerumunan tadi dan meledak

Duummm

Dentumannya membuat Kakashi,Neji,Anko,dan guru lainnya terpental. Dapat dirasakan ternyata setelah meledak Naruto tiba-tiba muncul ditengah-tengah mereka

"Maaf membuat kalian terkejut heheheh" ucap Naruto, dan kini para Guru dan Kakashi sudah berdiri dan bersiap tuk kembali menyerang

"SNAKE AIR TYLUCN" OROCHIMARU

"FIRE DEYTREZ SNAKE HULF" ANKO

"DEMON BANG" NEJI

"FIRE,LIGHTNING,WATER,WIND,ROCK FALLEN SKOUY BANL" KAKASHI

"MONGKEY STUCK" HIRUZEN

"HOLY SPIRIT WALL 5, KICK BEAR DOKUY" GAI

"WIND DRILL CCLE" ASUMA

"FIRE AUTHY" DANZO

Ucap mereka mengkombinasikan jurus masing-masing ke arah Naruto

Karna jurus Orochimaru, Tubuh Naruto dililit ular sekeras batu, ditambah lilitan ular api dikedua lengan Naruto. Membuatnya tak bisa menggunakan pelindungnya

Tiba-tiba Cahaya Hitam Neji mendekat kearah Naruto

Daarghhh

Naruto terseret Cahaya Hitam Neji, ini yang kedua Kalinya Naruto terkena jurus Neji

Lalu datang jurus Kakashi berbentuk Naga dengan bola dimulut mereka. Naga itu masing-masing memiliki elemen masing-masing, yang langsung menabrak kearah perut Naruto. Dan sekali lagi Naruto kembali terseret

Dufffff Duuummmm

Naruto langsung terkapar ditanah, Namun ia kembali bangkit berdiri . Dapat dilihat ia telah babak belur dan darah diluka robek

"MONGKEY STUCK" HIRUZEN yang muncul dari atas

"HOLY SPIRET WALL 5, KICK BEAR DOKUY" GAI dari depan

"WIND DRILL CCLE" ASUMA dari kanan

"FIRE AUTHY" Danzo dari kiri

Daaaarrrrrrrrrrrr

Suara ledakan yang sangat keras, dan itu bisa jadi serangan terakhir dari mereka ke Naruto

Dan nampak jelas Naruto terjatuh dan tak berdiri lagi, sepertinya ia sudah kalah. Namun 10 bola Hitam itu menempel ke tubuh Naruto yang penuh luka

"Sepertinya ia sudah kalah Master-sama" ucap Beberapa orang yang berada didekat Kakashi

Namun Kakashi mencoba mengecheck keadaan Naruto sekarang dengan mata Hassternya

"Ti-Tidak mungkin..." bata Kakashi melihat bola hitam itu menyembuhkan luka-luka Naruto. Dan alhasil Naruto pulih kembali tanpa bekas pertarungan sama sekali

"Aku akan akhiri ini" muncul suara Naruto dari dalam kebulan asap dan sontak para orang yang melihat hanya terkaget

"Ba-ba-bagaimana mungkin..."

"Mu-mustahil..."

"Hehehhhh"

Naruto melayang keatas menembus kebulan asap, ia menatap ke bawah sambil memajukan kedua tangannya

"Maaf..."

"RYUNZSAIGEN AITHUM BANG" Ucap Naruto membuat 7 bola berwarna merah, besarnya sebesar bola sepak. Dan 7 bola hitam yang mengengelilingi Naruto tadi menempel dibelakang bola merah Naruto

Bola Hitam itu membentuk mulut naga yang menggigit bola merah Naruto dan...

Slashhh

Tiba-tiba kepala naga itu muncul tiba-tiba di depan orang yang menyerang Naruto tadi. Mereka semua hanya membulatkan mata tanda tak percaya

Draaggggggggggggggg...

Ledakan yang dahsyat membuat tempat itu luluh lantah bagaikan terkena ribuat dinamit

Naruto tiba-tiba tersungkur ketanah. Ia sudah sangat lelah, namun ia masih tersadar

"RINWOL TERHOLIG" ucap Naruto sebelum pingsan, dan seketika tempat yang telah luluh lantah itu kembali seperti semula

Bahkan bagian-bagian kecilpun tak terlewatkan, sungguh tempat ini jadi begitu rapih dan bersih tak lupa para korban yang tadi badannya hangus setengah kini telah kembali normal. Dan anehnya tak ada luka sedikitpun

"Ahhh... bagaimana bisa ?" Tanya Kakashi menatap tubuhnya

"Naruto-kun... Hiks..." ujar Hinata berlari ke Naruto yang sudah tak sadarkan diri

"Bangun Naruto-kun... Bangun... Kumohon Bangun... Sayang Hiks.. Hiks... Hiks... Naruto-kun" panggil Hinata berulang-ulang sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto, namun hasilnya nihil. Naruto sudah tak sadarkan diri atau lebih tepatnya pingsan

_  
2 HARI BERLALU _

Aku mencoba membuka mataku, putih ? Aku berada dimana ? Dan kenapa saat bernafas rasanya dingin dihidung dan paru-paruku

Ahhh... ternyata aku sedang berada dirumah sakit, heh kenapa aku bisa berada disini ? Apa jangan-jangan karna yang waktu itu ? Entah

Kumelihat kekanan dan kiri namun tak ada satupun pasien kecuali aku dan diatas pintu ada tulisan UGD hah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?

Sreet

Suara pintu yang terbuka dan memunculkan wanita yang kucintai. Hyuga Hinata

"Naruto-kun... kau sudah sembuh" girangnya langsung memelukku, ugh kenapa ia memelukku ? Dipastikan wajahku pasti sudah memerah

"Naruto..." ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu

"Sensei" gumanku kepada Kakashi Sensei. Ia dulu adalah guru kami ( Aku,Sasuke dan Sakura) saat di Academy ia menjadi guruku bahkan sampai sekarangpun masih tetap berlanjut

"Naruto.." ucap kembali seseorang dibalik pintu. Ia..

"Gaara" kagetku melihatnya, aku dulu pernah tinggal di Suna 8 bulan dan aku tinggal bersama Gaara saat usia 7 tahun. Kami teman yang begitu akrap

"Ada apa denganmu... kenapa kau bisa melakukan itu ?" Tanyanya yang membuatku bingung

"Maksudmu ?" Balikku bertanya

"Kau mempunyai mata RYUNZSAIGEN.. bagaimana bisa, itu'kan kekuatan mata legendaris bahkan tak ada bukti keberadaannya.."

"Tapi bagaimana caramu bisa membangkitkan RYUNZSAIGEN ?" Tanyanya dan aku sudah mengerti apa maksudnya

"Entahlah, tapi yang jelas aku juga tak tahu bagaimana aku memiliki mata ini" jawabku menatap Gaara dan bisa kulihat melalui iris mata. Hinata yang kebingungan dan tak mengerti perbincangan kami

"Naruto.. akan kuijinkan kau mengikuti TEMPTATION sendiri, tapi.." ucap Kakashi Sensei membuatkku senang Namun..

"Tapi ?"

"Aku akan memasukkannya keagenda rapatku besok dengan Calon Master Kiri, jadi kuharap kau langsung ikut saja sebelum kau tidak diperbolehlan oleh Kiri" jelas Kakashi Sensei membuatku tambah percaya diri dan bangga memiliki Guru sepertinya

Dan setelah beberapa menit berlalu...

"Baiklah jaga dirimu, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu" ucap Kakashi Sensei yang melangkah keluar diikuti Gaara namun Gaara malah berhenti dan membalik badannya kearahku

"Oh iya kau siapanya Naruto-kun ?" Tanya gara Gaara pada Hinata yang gemetar ? Hahh kenapa sampai gemetaran pula

"A-A-A-A-A-A-Aku.. Pa-Pac."

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa" potongku memotong perkataan Hinata yang merona begitu merah. Pacar ? Ayolah kita bukan pacaran Hinata, aku memang mencintaimu. Tapi kau tak mencintaiku bukan ?

"Ohhh... tapi kau sering bilang bahwa Hyuga Hinata akan menjadi istrimu dimasa depan Naruto" goda Gaara berlari meninggalkan kami

Dan muncullah suasana Hening diantara kami berdua, aku rasa sudah ada 1 menit kami tak bergeming sedikitpun

"Be-Be-Benarkah yang dikatakan Gaara-san Naruto-kun ?" Tanya Hinata memojokanku. Sial bagiku, dasar Gaara sialan

"Benar" singkatku. Namun itu membuat wajah Hinata menjadi merah bagaikan kepiting rebus. Apa ia begitu senang ? Tidak mungkin

"Yah... sayangnya Calon Istriku tak mencintaiku.." ucapku membuat Hinata membulatkan matanya

"Karna ia tak pernah mencintaiku . Kurasa aku harus melupakannya tuk menjadikannya istriku hah malangnya hidupku" singkatku dan disitulah Hinata malah menangis , kenapa harus menangis ? Bukannya ia yang bilang ?

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Hinata masih saja terus menangis. Bahkan sampai terisak, ia sebenarnya kenapa ?

Aku coba menenangkannya dengan meminta maaf,memanggil,memuji,ataupun menggodanya

"HINATA" teriakku memanggilnya. Dan akhirnya kami saling menatap, untung mataku sudah kembali seperti semula

"Na-Na-Na.. Hiks... Hiks..." ia malah tambah menangis. Sue

Tapi ia tiba-tiba pingsan dan sontak membuatku panik. Aku turun dari ranjangku kumelepaskan benda-benda rumah sakit yang menempel padaku. Tenang, karna tubuhlu akan sembuh dengan sendirinya

Aku menggendongnya lalu meletakannya diatas ranjangku. setelah itu aku menuju pintu lalu menutupnya , agar tak ada orang yang mengintip bahkan aku kunci menggunakan segel dan jurus

Dan bisa dirasakan bagian bawah celanaku yang mulai menyempit, aku harus cepat melakukannya. Kesempatan otong bersenang-senang

Aku menaiki ranjangku, dapat kulihat tubuh sexy Hinata berada dibawahku. Sial bagian bawahku sudah sangat maju dan celana makin sempit

Kumelepaskan kancing seragam sekolahnya satu-persatu sampai terlepas semua. Buum aku melihat payudaranya yang terbungkus Bra ungu sialan

Perlahan kumemasukkan tangaku kebagian belakang tubuh Hinata tuk melepaskan pengait Bra yang menyusahkan itu

Clekk

Akhirnya terlepas, setelah melepaskan seragam dan Bra Hinata, kini aku melihat secara langsung dadanya yang besar tanpa dihalangi oleh benda yang membuat kesal

"Dadamu begitu besar dan Indah Hinata" ucapku memuji payu dara Hinata yang memiliki puting berwarna pink

Haap

Kumelahap puting Hinata, aku memutar-mutar lidahku diputingnya dan tak lupa dada satunya yang kuremas dengan tangan

"Ahhh..." ia mendesah dan itu makin membuatku terangsang

Aku terus menerus menjilati puting pink Hinata yang tadinya lembek, sekarang sudah sangat keras

Aku lupa sesuatu. Bagian bawahnya aku lupa, kumenurunkan tanganku secara perlahan kearea sakral Hinata. Perlahan tapi pasti akhirnya aku berhasil menyentuh Vagina Hinata yang terhalang CD ungu. Namun kugeser bagian ujungnya dan dengan itu aku dapat bermain dwngan vagina Hinata yang mulai basah

Aku langsung memasukkan jari kananku kedalam vagina Hinata yang ternyata sudah begitu basah. Sampai-sampai jari-jariku ikut basah

"Ahhh..."  
"Aw.."  
"Ahhhh..." Hinata kembali mendesah dan itu semakin membuatku terangsang, ia merona merah dan ikut terangsang

Akupun menghentikan permainanku pada Hinata, kulepaskan kaos,celana,dan sempak hari Seninku. Ituku sudah sangat terangsang. Taklupa rok dan CD Hinata ikut kulepaskan

"Kau begitu cantik dan sexy Hinataku" gumanku memeluknya dari atas. Aku kembali bermain dengan tubuh Hinata yang begitu menggoda

Kudekatkan penisku didepan vagina Hinata. Tak kumasukkan namun hanya kugesek-gesekkan penisku kevagina Hinata, dan itu membuatnya tambah terangsang

Tak lupa kumenjilati kembali putingnya yang masih keras. Ini mengasikkan dan ia...

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata yang kubalas senyum lalu kembali melumat putingnya. Ehh ia telah sadar

"A-Ap-Apa yang ka-kau lakukan Naruto-kun.. ?" Tanyanya membuatku terpaku diatas tubuhnya. Aku bingung tuk menjawab, tapi aku harus menjawabnya

"Ahhh..." ia mendesah karna kugesekkan penisku kevaginanya yang basah kuyup

"Kenapa kau tadi menangis Hinata ?" Tanyaku padanya yang malah terdiam

"Se-sebenarnya aku..." tahannya namun ia masih merasa keenakan karna aku masih menggosokan penisku

"Sebenarnya apa ?" Tanyaku kembali

"Se-Se-Sebenarnya Ak-Ak-Aku... me-mencintaimu Naruto-kun" ucapnya membuatku kaget. Ia mencintaiku ? Benarkah ?

"Jangan main-main Hinata" balasku namun ia menatapku serius

"Aku tak main-main soal perasaanku Naruto-kun.. aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku serius" balasnya membuatku yang kini terdiam

"Hinata"

"Apa kau masih me-me-mencintaiku Naruto-kun ?" Ia bertanya padaku

"Akan kujawab setelah kita selesai melakukan ini.." jawabku menciumnya dan tak kusangka ia membalas ciumanku. Dan kamipun saling melumat

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun"

"A..."

"Kumohon ayo lakukan ini. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi" ucap Hinata memelukku

"Kurasa kau masturbasi sambil memikirkankukan Hinata ?" Godaku dibalas cubitan kecil dipunggungku

"Kau mesum Naruto-kun. Dan dari mana kau tahu ?" Ia menatku merona

"Tebakan yang beruntung Sayang" balasku menggesekkan penisku kembali

"Tunggu Naruto-kun" cegah Hinata yang otomatis aku berhenti

"Aku masih perawaan, jadi pelan-pelan ya. Dan bisakah kita melakukannya, ditempat yang lebih pantas dan wajar ?" Tanyanya merona sangat merah

"Baiklah jika itu maumu Sayang" balasku

"Sa..Sa.."

"DETOLITY AREA" ucapku dan..

"Ummmmmmm" rontah Hinata saat kulumat lidahnya, namun ia langsung membalasnya. Dan kami saling melingkari lidah masing-masing

"Ini dimana Naruto-kun ?" Tanya Hinata menatap sekitar

"Ini Apartemenku.. apa boleh kumasukkan ?" Jawabku sekaligus bertanya

"Masukanlah aku sudah tak tahan. Tapi pelan-pelan ya" jawabnya menggigit jari telunjuknya dan ekspresinya menjadi takut namun merona

Dan supaya rasa takutnya bisa hilang, walau sedikit. Aku langsung menciumnya

Kememajukan penisku didepan Vagina Hinata yang sangat basah itu, perlahan kutempelkan ujung penisku

"Aku masukkan" ucapku lalu dibalas anggukan tanda ya dari Hinata

Perlahan kumendorong penisku dengan tenaga. Lama kelamaan mulai masuk dan saat sudah mesuk kepalanya. Aku langsung mendorong penisku. Masuk !

"Ahhhhhhh Sakit... Sakit... Hiks.. Hiks... itu Sa-Sakit Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata menitihkan air mata

Dan perlahan keluar darah dari vagina Hinata melalui sela-sela vaginanya dan penisku yang telah masuk semuamya

"I-itu menyentuh rahimku..."

"Maaf apa perlu kucabut" ucapku namun dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Hinata

"Jangan. Rasa sakitnya mulai reda jadi tunggu beberapa saat lagi Naruto-kun.." jelas Hinata membuatku sedikit lega

Namun dari pada tak ada kerjaan lebih baik kami menyatukan lumatan saja. Ya sambil merangsang Hinata kembali

"Kau boleh menggerakannya Naruto-kun, tapi janji setelah ini kau langsung menjawab pertanyaanku tadi Naruto-kun" Ujar Hinata

"Baik... Aku janji uhh" desahku merasakan sensasi dari Vagina Hinata yang menjempit Penisku dan sungguh ini begitu nikmat

"Aku mulai.."

.

.

.

TO BE COUNTINUED _

GIMANA GAN CHAPTER YANG KE EMPAT INI ? MAAF YA KALO YA GITU DEH

POKOKNYA DIENDINGNYA SETELAH KEMATIAN NARUTO , PAST HIMAWARI BERUMUR 7 TAHUN . NARUTO BAKAL DIBANGKITIN OLEH MUSUH YANG BARU ( KYK EDO TENSEI TAPI INI BEDA, NARUTO MENGGUNAKAN JURUS YANG SANGAT TERLARANG ) WALAU DIAWALNYA IABAKAL NYERANG BORUTO,HIMAWARI,BAHKAN HINATA JUGA AKAN DISERANG OLEH NARUTO NAMUN...

JIKA PENASARAN STECION TERUS YA DISINIH..

DAN SEKEDAR PEMBERITAHUAN.  
ADMIN KLR DALAM BEBERAPA HARI LAGI BAKAL "PKL". JADI WAKTU KEPAKE BUAT KERJA TAPI TETEP BAKAL POST KOK YA WALAU RADA LAMA TAPI DIMAKLUMIN AJA

DAH SEGINI AJA DULU BYE

SEE YOU AGAIN :/ :( :) :'( ;) -_- :3 :D :P O:) 


	5. Aku mencintaimu walau hrus melakukan itu

span lang="hi-IN" /spanChapter 5 Update... Tinggalkan Jejakkk...

Masashi Kishimoto© ~KLR~ ~T~ ~ROMANCE,DRAMA,AND SUPERNATURE~ ~WARNING* . ~

"Aku berjanji.. kalau begitu ayo kita mulai" ucapku penuh nafsu

Mr.P sudah masuk semua dalam dekapan hangat vagina Hinata, mengantarkan rasa hangat dan enak dibawah sanah

Perlahan kumenggerakannya, dan dapat kudengar desahan sexy Hinata, sontak aku jadi tambah terangsang

Perlahan-lahan kumenaikan tingkat kecepatan enjotanku, makin lama ini jadi menyempit dan enak di Penisku

"Ahh..." desahnya sontak ku kencangkan enjotanku. Dan dia kembali mendesah keenakan

Tqk hanya memaju mundurkan penisku didalam vagina Hinata, namun sesekali aku melumat puting pinknya yang menggoda. Tak tak lupa kami saling menyatukan lumatan hangat

Bercinta dengan orang yang dicintai memang membahagiakan, rasanya... tak akan ku lupa

"Ahh.. disana sangat dalam Naruto-kunn..." ucapnya memelukku erat

Kuhentikan gerakanku yang membuat Hinata menatap bingung padaku, namun aku langsung mengangkatnya dalam gendongku lalu duduk dibangku. Dan memulai lagi dengan pose yang berbeda

Tak seperti tadi aku yang menggerakan pinggulku, namun sekarang malah Hinata yang menarik turunkan pinggulnya. Begitu dalam dan sempit, Ini sangat enak

"Ahhh... dalamnya.. itu menyentuh rahimku Naruto-kun Ahhh..." ucapnya begitu nafsu sambil menggerakan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan penuh

Ia pun menciumku, lidah kami memutar satu sama lain. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, kami terus melanjutkan aktifitas kami

"Akhh..." aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dipenisku

"Ahh.. ada.. ahhh.. ada apa Naruto-kun" tanyanya masih naik turun

"Aku... Ak-Aku akan keluar"

"Kumohon keluarkan didalam" singgah perkataan Hinata membuatku menatapnya aneh ?

"Tapi nanti kau..."

"Tak apa ini hari amanku, lagi pula aku ingin rahimku dipenuhi olehmu Naruto-kun" ujar Hinata memotong perkatanku yang belum selesai

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu A-Aku Ak-Akuuuu..."

"Ahhh itu mengisi penuh rahimkuuu, hangat... begitu hangat..." ucap Hinata lalu menjatuhkan dirinya kebadanku, tanpak wajah keenakan dan bahagia ia pancarkan

Aku memuncratkan ssmuanya didalam Hinata, entah ini buruk atau baik bagiku ? Tapi jalankan sajalah

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata menatap mataku

"Aku juga memcintaimu Hinata" balaskan. Kamipun memajukan wajah kami dan...

*CUP

"Master-sama" ucap anggota Special Force ( Perannya kyk Mata2,Detektif,Pengawal,atau pasukan khusus pemerintah )

"Ada apa ?" Ucap Kakashi menatap sayu dari meja kerjanya ke arah Special Force laki-laki

"Perjalanan anda ke Kiri sudah siap. Dan direncanakan anda harus berangkat sekarang" jawab sang Special Force tersebut

"Aku mengerti, kalau begitu kau boleh pergi" singkat Kakashi

"Ya"

*Syutt

Special Force itu langsung menghilang dari hadapan Kakashi. Yang tengah berdiri menatap jendela didekat lemari dalam kantornya

Pemandangan Kota Konoha dipagi hari sungguh bagus, ia menatap sebuah papan iklan yang bertuliskan "Si Ninja Peniru Apocalypse The Movie" Hah ? Isi iklan Bioskop tersebut

"Obito... Rin.." aku merindukan kalian" guman sang Master

_  
Kota KIRI _

Sang Master kini sedang berjalan melewati jalan utama Kota Kiri, banyak anak sungai disitu. Airnya bersih dan sedikit berkabut lah ciri khasnya

Dengan pengawalan 10 Special Force Class A dan parnet sekaligus rivalnya Maito Gai

"Kita sudah sanpai Master-sama, Silakan masuk" ujar sang sekertarias teman dekat calon Master Kiri

"Kalau begitu cukup sampai sini saja, kalian tunggu disini saja.." terang Kakashi melangkah masuk ditemani Gai dibelakangnya

Kakashi mengenakan Jubah Putih dengan nama julukannya dibagian belakang. Dan juga topi khas para Master yang ia kenakan. Menampakkan sosok sang Master yang sesungguhnya

"Silakan masuk" ucap sekertaris tadi setelah membukakan pintu kedalam kantor Master Kiri

"Halo Kakashi-kunnn..." ucap Mei si Calon Master Kiri, ia melompat lalu memeluk Kakashi begitu erat sampai orang-orang yang melihatnya sweatdrop

Kakashi tak menanggapi pelukan dari Mei, namun mata mereka saling menatap. Dan jelas rona merah muncul diwajah keduanya

_  
Kantor Master Kiri _

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Kakashi-kun" ucap Mei bermanja-manja didekat Kakashi, mulai dari memeluk,menyandar ke Kakashi,menyelipkan lengannya dilengan Kakashi, dan juga memegang erat tangan Kanan Kakashi

"Ummm.. ada apa denganmu Master Kiri-sama ?" Tanya Kakashi menatap sayu Mei dengan mata kananya. Ya karna ia menutup kanannya dengan tak membuka kelopak mata kirinya

"Huhh... kau kok gitu Kakashi-kun ? Kita kan dulu pernah.." ucap Mei namun terhenti diakhir katanya karna ia melihat mata Kiri Kakashi. Mata yang indah dan sangat jarang ia lihat lagi setelah terakhir kali bertemu Kakashi

"Sudahlah Mei-chan.. itu kan dulu, bukan sekarang. Apa kau bisa tak memberitahukan ucapan kita waktu pertama kali kita bertemu ?" Tanya Kakashi

Para tetua,dan beberapa orang penting di Kota Kiri menatap kaget ke arah Kakashi

"Si Hatters"

"Si Peniru"

"Special Force pembantai teman"

"Special Hatake"

Ucap orang-orang disana menyebut semua julukan Kakashi, jadi ini si 2 mata yang berbeda itu

"Oh iya, Master-sama"

"Ada apa Ao ?" Tanya Mei

"Tolong ceritakan pertemuanmu dengan Kakashi Master-sama" pinta Ao yang mewakili rasa penasaran semua orang yang ada disitu

"Waktu itu..." ucap Mei yang antusias tuk menjawab. Kakashi hanya menatap frustasi tingkah Mei

_  
Mei POV _

Saat di usia 20 tahun aku ditunjuk sebagai pemimpin pasukan VLV tuk menyerang Sektor 4 yang dikabarkan tlah dijadikan Markas oleh pasuka Konoha

"Pasuka..." teriakku kearah seluruh Special force Kiri tingkat S dan A

"Serangggg..." Teriakku tuk menyerang, disana ada 13 special force Konoha. Ciri khas mereka adalah topeng polos putih

"Hiatzzz..."

15 Menit berlalu..

Aku tercengang melihat 258 pasukanku dikalahkan oleh seorang Special Force Konoha sendirian. Bagaimana mungkin

Tapi aku lebih tercengang ketika ia menyerang teman dan rekannya menggunaka jurus petir yang keluar dari tangannya

12 Special Force Konoha tumbang atau lebih tepatnya tewas oleh rekan mereka sendiri. Sebenarnya apa maksudnya itu ? Siapa dia ?

"Kauuu..." panggil berteriak padanya, bukan hanya kesal karna seluruh pasukan Kiri tlah dikalahlan. Namun ia juga sudah membunuh rekan-rekannya tanpa sebab dan alasan yang jelas

Ia memutar badannya lalu menatapku, topeng polos putihnya tlah tercoret oleh cipratan merah darah. Rambutnya berwarna putih atau perak

"Ada apa ?" Ia bertanya padaku dengan datar, aku tak dapat melihat jelas matanya. Namun siapapun dia, akan kubunuh ia

"Siapa kau ? Dan lepaskan topengmu pengecut" titahku menyiapkan kuda-kuda tuk menyerangnya

"Aku..." ucapnya mulai melepaskan topengnya, dan saat sudah lepas ia..

"Hatake Kakashi" ucapnya memperkenalkan namanya, ia... ia.. ia

"K-Ka-Kau.. si Hatters Kakashi" kagetku, pantas saja ia membunuh semua rekan dan musuhnya tanpa ampun. Ehh tunggu kalo begitu berarti aku... akan melawannya !

"Kau Terumi Mei kan ?" Ia bertanya bak orang tak punya dosa. Namun wajahnya itu dan sikapnya membuatku... terpesona

"I-iya" singkatku, sial kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar tak karuan ? Atau jangan-jangan ini yang disebut 'Cinta pada Pandang Pertama' Gyaaaaaa... So Sweet

"LIGHTNING HAND DRAL"

*Sriinggg...  
*Crassshhhh...

Suara petir yang membuatku keluar dari hayalanku yang sedang naik pelaminand dengan Kakashi-kun

"Kalau begitu.. kau yang terakhir" ucapny berlari kearahku tuk menyerah !

"Ehh... tunggu Kakashi-kun" peringatku namun ia mengacuhkannya. Haaa ? Apa yang harus kulakukan ?

"AKU MENYUKAIMU KAKASHI-KUN" Teriakku dan itu membuatnya berhenti tak bergerak, lalu menatapku. Bola matanya yang berbeda, Hitam dan Merah. Kombinasi warna yang memikat hatiku, aku benar-benar jatuh cintaa...

"Apa maksudmu ?" Ia bertanya padaku, Haduh padahal aku sudah jelas-jelas mengatakan dengan keras padanya

"Aku menyukaimu... ummm seperti sepasang Kekasih uhh" jelasku, sontak ia merona. Hihaaah kurasa ia akan menyukaiku Ya ya ya...

"Ehh... bagaimana bisa kau suka padaku ? Kitakan musuh ? Lagi pula apa alasan sampai kau menyukaiku ?" Ia bertanya banyak kepadaku dengan merona.

"Ini yang namanya Cinta Pandang Pertama, dan aku tak peduli kita musuh atau bukan. Yang jelas aku sudah jatuh hati padamu Kakashi-kun.." jelasku menahan malu karnanya pipiku memanas

"Aku menyukaimu Kakashi-kun" tambahku. Ia merona dibalik penutup wajahnya. Membuatnya terlihat keren dan Cool

"Hah ? Jika kau mengatakannya maka.. aku juga menyukaimu Mei-chan" ucap Kakashi-kun, ia ia mengatakan suka padaku. Yeeee... aku sangat bahagia, saat memandangannya muncul buket bunga berjatuhan dari atas. Aku sudah dimabuk cinta

*Glep..

Aku langsung memeluknya, sangking senangnyaku eratkan pelukanku.. Hihihi ini membuatku bahagia. Cinta pertama yang membuat hatiku berdebar-debar bagaikan mau copot

Kamu saling menatap, aku tahu apa kelanjutannya. Secara perlahan kutarik kebawah penutup wajah Kakashi perlahan, saat sudah kubuat wajahnya terlihat. Itu membuatku tercengang, ia begitu tampan. Dan kenapa ia harus yang menyembunyikan ketampanannya ini, Ehh tunggu apa ini semua untukku ? YEEEEE

Perlahan kami memajukan wajah kami, makin lama makin dekat bibir kami hampir menyentuh dan.

"Aku mencintaimu Kakashi-kun"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Mei-chan"

*Cup

Itu ciuman pertamaku !  
_

Kamipun pergi ke suatu tempat, kata Kakashi-kun kita harus bersembunyi. Soalnya banyak Special Force Konoha, Huhh.. padahal lagi seru-serunya tapi kenapa harus terhenti sihh... ?

"Kakashi-kun" panggilku sambil memeluk lengannya. Disini udaranya dingin dan gelap

"Kau kedinginan Mei-chan ?" Ia bertanya padaku yang jelas-jelas menggigil kedinginan. Huh.. tak peka

"Iyaaaa"

"Kalo begitu ayo kita cari tempat menginap disekitar sinih" ajaknya lalu menarik tanganku aku jadi dag-dig-dug

Dan hampir setengah jam kami mencari. Akhirnya kami dapat menemukannya. Karna sedang terjadinya perang dingin maka susah tuk mencari penginapan

"Kakashi-kun" panggilku

"Ada apa ?" Tanyanya, dan sekarang ia hanya menggunakan boxernya. Tak ada penutup wajah, aku terkesima pada ketampanannya yang ia sembunyikan

"Umm.. ano, bolehkah aku ikut mandi bersamamu ?" Tanyaku pasti merona. Tak peduli walau harus kehilangan keperawananku yang terpenting Kakashi-kun yang melakukannya. Hanya dia seorang yang boleh

"Kau boleh ikut" singkatnya lalu pergi berjalan kearah kamar mandi penginapan itu. Aku mengikutinyan dari belakang

Dan tubuh telanjangku hanya dibalut oleh handuk sedang yang hanya bisa menutupi dari bagian tengah payudaraku sampai dibawah selangkanganku. Dan aku tak memakai pakaian dalam sama sekali , bukan tanpa alasan. Namun itu untuk menggoda Kakashi-kun tuk mau melakukan itu bersamaku. Doa'kan aku akan berhasil ya teman-teman !

Dan aku pun memasuki kamar mandi itu yang hanya ada aku dan Kakashi-kun, ia memasang air hangat tuk kami mandi dan ehmm..

Aku langsung memeluknya dari belakang, yang membuatnya tersontak kaget

"Mei-chan a-apa yang ka-kau lakukan ?" Tanyanya padaku. Alu menempelkan payudaraku yang tak tertutupi handuk lagi

"Akan kugosok punggungmu menggunakan payudaraku sayang"

_  
Mei POV Off _

TO BE COUNTINUED

GIMANA READERS CHAPTER KALI INI, MAAF BAGI PARA REVIEWS YANG GK BISA DIJAWAB KOMENTARNYA

DAN SEKIAN DULU YA , SAMPAI KRTEMU DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA JAAA

.

.  
. REVIEW ? 


	6. K x M

span lang="hi-IN" /span~CHAPTER 6 UPDATE~

Masashi Kishimoto©

~KLR~ ~T~ ~ROMANCE,DRAMA,SUPERNATURE~

Ke esokan harinya, Kakashi dan Mei sedang berada dipenginapan dan kini merekan tengah bergegas

"Kakashi-kun, kita mau kemana ?" panggil Mei bertanya setelah selesai membereskan ranselnya

Kakashipun berbalik menatap sayu Mei, ia telah selesai memakai penutup wajah dan peralatan yang akan ia bawa

"Kita harus kembali ke tempat asal kita masing-masing" jawab Kakashi memakai tasnya dan tak lupa Topengnya

"Eh? "  
"Maksudmu kita berpisah ?" Tanya Mei memastikan

Kakashi memutar sedikit lehernya

"Kalau sudah tau kenapa kau bertanya ?" Ucap Kakashi lalu berjalan meninggalkan Mei

"Ehhh... tunggu Kakashi-kun" cegah Mei yang pintu kamar telah ditutup oleh Kakashi

*Clek

Suara pintu terbuka namun Kakashi tlah menghilang. Entah kemana namun ada surat tergeletak dilantai

Dan secara respon Mei mengambil surat tersebut. Ia menatapnya dan bertulisan untuknya

Ia mulai membaca dari atas hingga bawah

*Mei..

Ini aku Kakashi Hatake, maaf meninggalkanmu tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Maaf Maaf

Hubungan kita cukup sampai sini saja, entah kenapa aku juga menyukaimu. Tapi bukan karna kau menggosok punggungku tadi malam.

Dan alasan kenapa hubungan kita berakhir adalah karna Negara kita sedang berperang itu membuat hubungan kita pasti akan dilarang. Dan juga kau adalah Master Kiri dimasa depan

Salam perpisahan Kakashi Hatake Aku menyukaimu

TTD Kakashi Hatake

Itulah kutipan pesan tersebut, tak emosial numun begitu emosial bagi Mei. Kenapa hubungan percintaannya berakhir sampai disini

Dalam benaknya ia bersumpah hanya akan mencintai satu laki-laki. Kakashi Hatake adalah orang itu, tak peduli ia tak menyukainya ataupun ia sudah mempunyai kekasih atau istri namun tetap hanya Kakashi seorang yang akan ia cintai.

6 Hari kemudian...

Kota Kiri terserang sampai membuat setengah kota itu luluh lantah. Namun yang lebih tak disangka adalah orang yang berhasil membasmi pasukan Kiri bahkan meluluh lantahkan setengah Kota itu

"Hahh... haahhh... itu si..."

*Crash

Orang yang sekarat itu langsung tersambar petir milik orang yang menyerang Kiri.

Dan Mei yang sadar akan serangan ini tengah berlari mencari orang yang berani mengacaukan Kotanya

"Dimana dia? " tanya Mei kepada Special Force Kiri yang tergeletak direruntuhan tembok dengan keadaan sekarat

"Dia... Dari Konoha.. hahhh... dan ia berada diatas... hahh... Kantor Master-sama, ce-cepatlah sebelum i-ia me-membunuh Ma-Master-sama.." ucap Special Force tersebut lalu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya

Mei yang kaget mendengarnya langsung berlari menuju Kantor Master dan ia hanya melihat banyak pasukan Kiri yang mati.

Setelah sampai didepan Kantor Master Kiri ia tercengang ketika tangan seorang Special Force Konoha menembus dada kiri Master kotanya. Ia melihat telapak tangan SF itu mengeluarkan petir lalu menembus Dada Kiri yang langsung menghancurkan Jantung Master Kiri

"HENTIKANNNNNNN" teriak Mei membuat SF Konoha itu menghilangkan kilatan petir ditelapak tangannya. Lalu mencabutnya dan reflek tubuh Master Kiri langsung tergeletar berlumuran darah dari dada kiri yang berlubang

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? " tanya Mei yang marah. Ia akan melawan orang itu sampai titik darah penghabisan

SF itu memutar badannya kedepan Mei, secara perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya yang memuncul 2 bola mata yang berbeda.

Mei yang baru sadar akan ciri khas ini hanya bisa memastikan melalui matanya, rambut putih,mempunyai satu mata Hatters,dari konoha. Ia...

"Kakashi-kun"

"Mei-chan ?"

Beberapa menit berlalu, keduanya bagaikan tak percaya apa yang mereka lihat. Orang yang mereka cintai ada dihadapan mereka

"Kakashi-kun, kenapa kau melakukan ini semua? " tanya Mei yang mulai menitihkan air mata

"Maaf Mei-chan, tapi ini adalah misi yang harus keselesailan. Maaf" ujar Kakashi dari balik topengnya. Bukan tanpa alasan, namun agar identitasnya tak diketahui oleh orang-orang kecuali Mei

"Lalu Kenapa kau harus membunuh orang-orang yang tak berasalah Kakashi-kun? Lalu kenapa kau tak membunuhku ?" Tanya Mei membuat Kakashi menundukan kepalanya sedikit

"Aku tak akan membunuhmu karna..." tahan Kakashi membuat Mei penasaran

"HANYA KAU ORANG YANG KUCINTAI, AKU TAK MAU KEHILANGANMU" ucap Kakashi membuat Mei terkaget membulatkan mata

Ia sangat kaget mendengar Kakashi mengatakan menyukainya. Hatinya jadi begitu senang

"Kakashi-kun... aku juga mencintaimu" balas Mei lalu berlari ke arah Kakashi lalu memeluknya begitu erat

Dan Kakashipun membalas pelukan dari Mei. Dan sekian waktu berlalu akhirnya pelukan itu lepas walau memelurkan waktu yang lama. Kakashi menatap bola Mata Mei yang indah dimatanya

"Tapi sayangnya kita tak akan bisa, bersama" ujar Kakashi membuat Mei menjadi sedih

"Kita bisa bersama.. aku yakin itu Kakashi-kun" ucap Mei memberi jalan keluar

"Gomen Ne" tutup Kakashi lalu menghilang. Dan ia berada diatas tower tertinggi di Kiri

"Lupakan aku Mei-chan. Jangan pernah cintai aku lagi. Karna kita tak bisa bersatu" ucap Kakashi. Dan seketika Mei mendengar penuturan Kakashi, ia menangis

"LIGHTNING: INFINITR STRIKE"

Dan seketika 7 sambaran petir menghantam tanah lalu menari-nari diKiri tuk menghancurkan kota tersebut sekali lagi sampai semuanya luluh lantah

"Hiks.. Kakashi-kun aku.. akan selalu mencintaimu" guman Mei menatap kearah Kakashi yang memfokuskan jurusnya tuk menghancur leburkan Kiri

Kakashi yang berhasil melakukan misi tingkat SS pun kembali ke Konoha. Sakit hatinya harus pergi meninggalkan Mei dengan insiden ini, Kiri tlah hancur bersama sang Masternya. Walaupun sakit namun hatinya sedikit lega karna dalam misi yang tlah selesai tadi. Tak ada perintah tuk membunuh Terumi Mei

…  
KEMBALI KEKANTOR KIRI …

"Begitulah ceritanya.." tutup Mei mengakhiri cerita panjang dan serunya barusan

*glekk...

Semua orang menelan ludah kecuali Gai,Mei, dan Kakashi. Mereka menatap kearah Kakashi, mereka menatap fokus kearah mata kiri Kakashi, sungguh aneh. Bagaimana bisa seorang selain Uchiha yang dapat membangkitkan Hatters

Kakashi yang sweatdrop trust dipandangi akhirnya mulai bicara

"Apa bisa kita mulai rapat ini? " tanya Kakashi melaburkan pusat perhatian

"Te-Tentu T-Tentu bisa" jawab serentak orang dengan berbata kata

"Ummm... Kakashi-kun" panggil Mei manja, dan sontak semua orang blushing termaksud Kakashi

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Kakashi dengan pandangan sayu

"Nanti setelah rapat apa kita dapat berduaan ? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu Ka-Ka-Shi-Kun " ucap Mei dengan nada menggoda ditambah kedipan sexy sebelah matanya. Sontak wajah Kakashi merona merah

"Ya" singkat Kakashi.

Saat rapat berlangsung, bukannya fokus tapi Mei trust menatap pria ramnut perak itu. Sambil bersemu ia tersenyum tipis menundukan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan rasa malu dan bahagia dari Hatake Kakashi

"M-sama?" Panggil Kakashi meminta pendapat Calon Master Kiri tersebut, yang sekaligus melepaskan lamuannya yang sedang berada dizone 18+

"Ada apa Kakashi-kun?" Balik Mei bertanya, ia tadi tak mendengar nya

"Hehghh... apa Uzumaki Naruto diperbolehkan iku serta Temptation Sendirian?" Jelas Kakashi malas. Begitu pula yang lainnya

"Ummm... itukan muridmu. Berarti bolehhhh..." Ucap Mei bangga, memang benar Naruto murid Kakashi. Namun itu alasan yang aneh!

"Helehhhh..." guman Kakashi melihat tingkah Mei yang tak seperti dulu lagi, namun sekarang ia bertambah cantik dan sexy. Entah apa Kakashi masih mencintai Mei atau tidak

…  
Kita pindah tempat ke tempat sang tokoh utama …

"Hoaaammmmm" uapanku yang panjang, rasanya masih ngantuk tapi sudahlah

"Ehh.." kagetku mengetahui Hinata tidur diatasku tanpa busana. Nah aku lebih kaget msngetahui penisku masih berada didalam vagina Hinata, perlahan aku kembali terangsang

"Ahh.." Hinata mendesah pelan, namun kurasa ia masih tertidur sambil memelukku erat dari atas

Sial ! Kalau begini aku akan bermain dengan Hinata satu ronde lagi.

Kumulai menggerakan penisku, naik turun kugerakan. Disaat itupun Hinata mendesah kembali, secara cepat ku gerakan trust penisku. Sensasi yang nikmat divagina Hinata

"Ahh.. Na-Naruto-kun" panggil Hinata yang mengagetkanku, ia menatapku sayu kurasa ia masih mengantuk tapi vaginanya mulai menyemppit membuat penisku terpeluk erat,hangat,dan nikmat

"Umm Hinata eghhh..." aku hanya dapat memanggilnya, bingung mau bicara apa Sial!

"Kau nakal ya Naruto-kun" ucapnya lalu menaik turnkan pinggulnya. Ehh ia melakukannya.? Kukira ia akan marah namun ekspresi ngantuknya berubah menjadi keenakan

"Uhm Hinata" desahku, penisku menjadi tambah terangsang. Vagina Hinatapun mulai menyempit bagaikan ia tahu siapa yang harus memuaskannya

"Naruto-kun.. kita.. ahh.. lakukan ini uhhh.. sampai pagi Sayang" ujarnya membuatku tersontak

Sampai pagi? Dan saat kulihat jam dindimg diatas lemari aku melihat baru jam 14.04 Hah? Berarti... kami akan bermain 17 jam

Gileeee... kurasa Hinata jadi ketagihan sex denganku. Senang sih senang namun 17 jam? Bisa -bisa Hinata hamil ?

"Hi-Hinata.. apa kau serius mau melakukannya sampai pagi ?" Tanyaku yang masih keenakan oleh naik turun Vagina Hinata

"Ini semua salahmu. AHH... Aku jadi seperti ini Naruto-kun" jawabnya mendekatkan wajahnya padaku

"Maaf tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, pokoknya kau harus memuaskanku sampai pagi Sayang" potongnya lalu melumat lidahku, benar kurasa hari ini akan menjadi hari terlelahku. Besok aku harus tidurrr...

…  
TBC …

HAAAH AKHIRNYA SELESAI.. MAAF LAMA BANGET NGEUPDATE, WAJAR LAGI PKL JADI SUSAH MEGANG HP

DITAMBAH KAMI DARI PIHAK NH FF MEMBUKA LOWONGAN TUK ADMIN... DAN JUGA BAGI YANG KETINGGALAN FANFICT-FANFICT KAMI...

SAYA MEMBUAT SITUS UNTUK CHAPTER2 YANG LAMA..

⇨ .com

DI CHECK AJA TAPI MASIH 1 CHAPTER NANTI DIRILIS LAGI JADI SABAR SEBENTAR...

DAN KEMBALI KAMI INGATKAN BAGI PARA READERS YANG BISA MEMBUAT FANFICT NARUHINA, JIKA BERMINAT SILAKAN INBOX ADMIN KELVIN LUMBAN RAJA / KLR. ATAU KOMENTAR DIKOLOM KOMENTAR

SEKIAN DARI KAMI~ SAYA JUGA AKAN BERUSAHA UPDATE CEPAT THANKS~

√SEE YOU AGAINΠ 


	7. Kenapa Putus ?

span lang="hi-IN" /spanCHAPTER 7 UPDATEEEEE...

*MAAF LAMA, WAJAR PKL. DAH SILAKAN READ OK...*

█MASASHI KISMOTOⓒ█

AUTHOR™KELVIN LUMBAN RAJA RATE™T or M GENDRE™ROMANCE,SUPERNATURE,DRAMA,AND LEMON WARNING™TYPOO,ALPABETH CAPS LOCK,ETC,OOC

TINGGALKAN KOMENTAR SAJA

…  
Esoknyaaa...  
…

Aku akhirnya bangun dari tidurku, sinar mentari menerobos melewati sela-sela horden jendelaku. Hah? Ternyata sekarang sudah siang atau tepatnya sudah pukul 13.556

Waah.. kurasa aku kelelahan karna bermain dengan Hinata, sampai .. sebenarnya ia sih yang memaksa melakukan sex sampai pagi, tapi ia sangat kuat bisa bertahan sampai jam 06.12 tadi, ia Hebat

Setelah itu kunaikan selimut yang tadinya hanya menggapai perut Hinata, aku naikkan sampai bagian bawah lehernya. Terlihat jelas dari tidurnya yang nyenyak ia begitu kelelahan.. Hah! Lagian sih

Beberapa jam kemudian, Hinata akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Aku melihatnya karna aku sedang membaca komik dikamarku

Ia membuka kelopak matanya, lalu bersemu merah menatapku. Ia membungkus tubuhku menggunaka selimutku, secara perlahan ia turun dari ranjang dan memunguti kembali pakaiannya yang tergeletak sembarang lalu memakainya disampingku, setelah itu ia mengecup pipi kananku. Ya karna spontan aku tersentak kaget

"Konbawa Naruto-kun" sapanya lalu duduk disampingku, tak lupa ia menyenderkan kepalanya dibagian lengan kiriku sambil membaca beberapa novel yang kubeli.

"Apa Novel Kakekmu yang terbaru blum terbit Naruto-kun ?" Ia bertanya padaku, kurqsa Hinata telah menjadi pelanggan Novel karangan Kakekku Jiraya, Ehh tunggu

Dibukunya yang berjudul "Sex is Mean ?" Berisikan cara melakukan sex,posisi sex,cara menggoda agar pasanagn mau mematuhi perintah kita tuk sex,panduan sebelum dan sesudah sex,trick tak hamil cepat/lambat, atau trick sekali gesek langsung Hamil. Dan masih banyak yang lainnya, tapi ini dari sudut pandang perempuan

Dan kurasa buku itu yang tlah mengajarkannya melakukan sex dengan posisi yang menggenakan, Dasar Hinata. Ya tapi ini hanya prediksiku

"Uhmmm Naruto-kun" ia memanggilku dengan nada pelan dan lembut

"Ada apa ?" Tanyaku meliriknya

"Besok temui siang temui aku diatap sekolah ya" ucapnya lalu kuanggukan pelan kepalaku tanda menjawab 'Ya'

Esoknya, badanku sudah pulih. Karna inside itu aku libur sehari namun kini sekarang aku sedang berada disekolah, dan siang nanti aku akan bertemu dengan Hinata diatap sekolah nanti. Entah apa yang akan ia bicarakan atau lakukan ?

"Naruto" panggil seseorang dari belakangku, aku yang sedang duduk melamumun langsung menatap kebalakang dan ternyata yang memanggilku adalah Sai.

"Ada apa Sai ?" Tanyaku, kemudian ia berjalan ke arah mejaku

"Kemarin aku menembak Ino" jelasnya

"Lalu ?" Tanyaku

"Jangan lupa datang dipesta ulang tahun pacarku itu ya, Aku akan menyiapkan ramen ichiraku disana" ucapku lau kuanggukan kepalaku. Dengan singkat Sai kembali ketempat duduknya

Ia sudah berpacaran dengan Ino, Shikamaru dengan Temari,Sasuke dengan Sakura,Chojipun sudah mempunyai pacar yang aku lupa namanya. Dan kini sekarang aku sudah berpacaran dengan Hinata. Yap aku begitu bangga

_  
Diatap Sekolah _

"Uhmmm Hinata, apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Aku bertanya padanya yang sedang menatap langit biru nan cerah disiang hari

"Sekarang kita pacarankan?" Tanyanya padaku

"Tentu saja" singkatku berbangga, aku begitu senang dan bersemangaaattt... apa alasannya? Entahlah!

"Hanya itu?" Tanyaku mendekatinya, lalu ia berbalik menghadapku

"Aku ingin bilang supaya kita putus Naruto-kun" ujarnya membuatku bingung disertai kaget. PUTUS ?

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu ?" Tanyaku memastikan ia bercanda

"Aku ingin kita putus, memang waktu itu aku bilang mencintaimu.. dan juga memberikan keperawananku padamu. Namun itu kulakukan sebagai rasa terima kasihku karna kau tlah menyelamatkanku dan tak membunuh Neji-nii"

"Ee.."

"Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, tapi.. aku tak sudi mencintaimu. Sampah"

"Kau hanya pengganggu dihidupku, berada didekatmu membuatku malu namun karna kau menyelamatkanku dan Neji-nii maka aku melakukan itu.. jika aku hamil akulah yang akan mengasuh anak kita, aku tak mau ia mengenal ayahnya yang bangsat itu" ucapnya

"Hinata.. ke-kenapa?" Ucapku, perlahan hatiku terasa sakit,sakit,sangat sakit.. Hatiku hancur lagi!

"Sampah !"

"Bangsat !"

"Pengganggu !"

"Idiot !"

"Tak punya otak !"

"Tak berguna !"

"Dasar Sampah"

Ucapnya berkata kasar kepadaku. Sontak diriku menjadi hampa,sakit,gelap,dan rapuh

"Jangan berharap aku mencintaimu Idiot ! Kau pikir kau siapa Hah ? Aku tau kau mencintaiku, namun aku tak mau mencintai sampah seperti dirimu Uzumaki Naruto" Titahnya lalu meninggalkanku, ia berjalan melewatiku dengan tatapan marah

"Lupakan hayalan konyol bahwa kau mencintaiku Bodoh ! Kita putus... bukan hanya putus tapi jangan pernah temui aku lagi Alibi" ucapnya lalu meninggalkanku melewati pintu keluar atap sekolah

Aku terpaku ditempatku, sekali lagi aku merasakannya. Hati yang hancur, harapan yang sirna, kebahagian yang hilang. Apa salahku ? Inikah takdirku ? Tak dicintai oleh orang yang kucintai itu begitu menyakitkan..

Sekali lagi aku merasakannya, mulai besok. Aku harus melakukan sebuah perubahan, inilah nasibku yang sekarang, Cinta yang memuakkan. Aku tak pantas mencintai apa lagi dicinta, Damn !

Dan mulai dari saat itu, Hinata tak pernah menatapku,mengajakku bicara,menyapa,atau membutuhkanku pada saat yang harusnya dia minta bantuanku

Aku mulai menyadari satu hal, Hinata mencoba melupakanku. Aku tak akan bisa melupakannya, tapi aku harus berubah dan berusaha mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang berarti. Lupakan ia, jangan bermimpi memilikinya, tak perlu banyak bicara, menyendiri, jangan menggap Hinata mencintaiku. Aku hanya sampah atau ,coretan tinta hitam dibuku riwayat hidupnya

Dan aku pun...

Beberapa hari lagi Temptation akan segera dimulai, tak banyak waktuku tuk berlatih. Namun jika ku melakkukan Temptation sebagai latih, ya kurasa aku bisa jadi tambah lebih kuat

Dan pada malam hari aku menghadiri perayaan ulang tahun Ino. Aku diundang oleh Sai, ia mengundang semua murid dikelasku, ia begitu bahagia tak terkecuali Ino

"Naruto" panggil Sai berada didepanku

"Yo Sai" sapaku balik sambil mengangkat pendek sebelah tanganku tanda menyapa

"Aku mengundang Hinata, apa kau tak diberitahu oleh pacarmu ?" Tanyanya padaku membuatku bingung. Pacar ? Sejak kapan ?

"Kami tak pacaran,bukan teman, atau apalah. Tapi kami hanya sekelas saja, Hinata... menolakku lagi" jelasku pasrah

"Sabar.. nanti kau juga akan mendapatkan pengganti Hinata" balas Sai

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Jaa" singkat Sai lalu berjalan meninggalkanku menuju ketempat tamu undangan yang lainnya

Saat ku tak sengaja melihat Hinata aku langsung terpukau. Tapi aku sadar bahwa jika ada aku akan membuatnya malu, ia memakai Gaun rok pendek berwarna putih mendominasi dan lavender dibagian pinggir dan ujung roknya. Begitu cantik tapi aku hanya perlu menatapnya sekilas, Sadar Naruto kau hanya sampah dan Alibi dimata Hinata. Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa

Kuberjalan membelakinya, agar aku tak melihatnya namun aku ingin sekali tapi yang bisa kulakukan hanya mencoba menjauh darinya. Bukan berharap ia menatapku lalu bilang suka padaku, Cih menjijikannya hidupku

Kuberjalan pelan membelakanginya ku tengok dari kaca disebelahku, yang menceminkan Hinata. Tunggu.. kenapa ia menatapku, aku melihatnya menatap pungguku .Ahh mungkin itu hanya mataku yang berhayal

Kulalu duduk disebuah bangku panjang yang berada disampang ruangan pesta, aku menatap para pasangan yang diundang Ino, iri rasanya tapi... Cinta yang hitam kualami, ap sudah nasibku tak pantas mencinta apa lagi dicinta ? Entahlah ?

Dan kini sedang dalam suasana dansa, para pria yang memiliki pasangan mereka. Menari dengan romantis, Tapi aku tak harus mengikuti mereka aku lebih baik duduk diam disini.

*Tap..  
Seseorang tiba-tiba duduk dipaling pinggir bangku yang aku duduki, perlahan kumemutar kepalaku. Ia ternyata Hinata yang sontak aku langsung kembali menatap ke arah para pedansa. Jangan cari perhatian,masalah,jangan ajak ngobrol,jangan bergaya. Lebih baik kau diam disitu atau pergi meninggalkannya Naruto, ingat siapa dirimu dimatanya. Kau hanya sampah Naruto

"Umm.. Naruto-kun" Hinata memanggilku dari samping, namun aku tak balas panggilannya dan juga tak menengok kearahnya sedikitpun. Diam lebih baik

"Naruto-kun ?" Kembali ia memanggilku. Dan sekarang kini ia berada dihadapanku. Sial lebih baik aku pergi

"Umm.. Naruto-kun... mau kah kau" ucapnya membuatku penasaran

"Me-me-melihatku be-berdansa de-dengan... e... de-dengan... Shino? " Tanyanya membuat hatiku terasa begitu sakit.. sangat sakit. Aku langssung berdiri dari dudukku lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Aku bosan hatiku dipermainkan dan disakiti. Itu sudah cukup Hinata

Aku sadar kau membenciku,tak mencintaiku sedikitpun, jijik padaku, enek melihatku, malu bersamaku. Aku tahu dan mulai sekarang kurasa waktunya tuk berubah.. lupakan aku, ya aku tau kau memang sudah melupakanku. Aku... aku... akhirnya mengerti Hinata.

Aku langsung berjalan meninggalkannya, aku menatapnya sebentar dan ia terlihat sedih. Sedih? Mungkin ia sedih karna tak berhasil membuatku menontonnya berdansa dengan Shino. Maaf tapi itu sudah cukup Hinata

Aku pergi menjauh dari Hinata. Hatiku masih terasa sakit, begitu sakit namun mau dikata apa lagi. Inilah nasibku

…  
TBC …

AKHIRNYA SELESAI YUUUHUUUU...  
MAAF KALO LAMA YA •font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"﹏•/span/font

DAN ADMIN MAU NANYA, GIMANA CHAPTER 7 INI? DAPET GK CERITANYA? SILAKAN KOMENT ATAU. REVIEW OK...

SEE YOU AGAIN ╮font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"（╯◇╰）╭/span/font 


	8. Merubahmu Hinata ?

span lang="hi-IN" /spanCHAPTER 8 UP ↑↑↑

ATTACK OF LOVE SPECIAL

PAIRING-NARU × HINA

MASASHI KISHIMOTO©

AUTHOR-KELVIN LUMBAN RAJA

RATED-T

GENDRE-ROMANCE,DRAMA, AND SUPERNATURE

WARNING-TYPOO,EJAAN,ETC,OOC,OOT,KATA² KASAR !

~Q~REVIEW OR KOMENT~Q~

…

…

Sekarang aku sedang berada dikelas, tak terasa Temptation akan segera dimulai dalam kurun waktu 3 hari. Begitu pula aku, yang sudah bisa menjauh dan menghilangkan hayalan kosongku

Aku tak akan menyapa,ajak bicara, minta bantuan, melirik, menatap, mendekatinya, atau hal-hal yang tak harus dengannya. Sampai-sampai setiap Hinata didekatku ataupun jauh aku tak akan melirik atau menanggapinya. Namun aku duduk sebelah dengan Hinata, ya aku hanya bisa diam dan terust menatap langit dari kaca sekolah

"Kau mau kemana Naruto-kun ?" Ia bertanya padaku tapi tak ku gubris. Dan tak menatapnya sedikitpun.

Dan jika kalian penasaran kenapa saya ditanya seperti itu ?  
Ya karna bangku disamping Shikamru kosong, aku tak peduli asalkan tak bersamanya...

Dan karna itu aku jadi pusat perhatian murid satu kelas, tapi aku tak memperdulikan itu, aku hanya diam dan tak menanggapi ocehan atau pertanyaan para murid dikelas padaku

Dan kumulai hidup tanpa Hinata, walau aku ingin selalu disisinya. Namum ia tak pernah sedikitpun berada disisiku. Kuharus bisa membuat Hinata menghilangkan.. semua hal mengenai diriku, aku tak menyesal pernah mengenal Hinata tapi kurasa Hinata menyesal mengenalku.

Begitu pula saat istirahat sekolah, aku tak sengaja menabraknya sampai membuatnya terjatuh. Tapi sekali lagi aku tak mengulurkan tanganku tuk menolongnya apalagi meminta maaf padanya. Orang sepertiku tak mungkin ia maafkan, walau tak sengaja. Sekali lagi kubisa mengacuhkannya

Dan disaat pelajaran olah raga. setelah memutari lapangan 10×, Ia memberikanku minumnya padaku namun aku mengacuhkannya. Tak perlu ku bicara, aku langsung meninggalkannya biarpun itu tak sopan tapi itu lebih baik dari pada hatiku terasa sakit kembali tuk kesekian kalinya

Aku tak mencintaimu lagi Hyuga Hinata, aku tak peduli tentangmu, kau membuatku seperti sampah didepan teman²ku. Kau membuang semua cita-citaku, impian, harapan, dan jati diriku. Bagi matamu aku hanya sampah tapi aku tak akan selamanya jadi sampah. Dan suatu saat akan kubuat kau menyesal telah membuat hidupku hancur Hinata

◆Hinata POV ON◆

"Apa kau haus Naruto-kun ?" Tanyaku sambil memberikan minumku yang tinggal setengah

Tapi ia tak sedikitpun menatapku atau memjawab pertanyaanku, ia hanya diam lalu pergi. Apa yang terjadi padanya ya ? Tanyaku dalam hati, ia jadi aneh. Tak pernah Naruto-kun sedingin itu terhadapku, apa yang terjadi padanya ya ?

Dikelaspun ia tak pernah menyapaku sama sekali, hanya padaku ia dingin dan tak mau menatapku. Apa karna waktu itu aku memutuskannya ? Tapi dia terlalu bodoh sampai dingin terhadapku. Apa Naruto-kun tak bisa santai seperti tak terjadi apa -apa ? Aku saja sudah melupakannya Uhmm... tapi rasa saat kami sex tak pernah aku lupa. Ia membuatku keenakan Heem itu yang kusuka dari Naruto-kun

"Naruto-kun" panggilku padanya yang sedang ngobrol dengan Shikamaru

Dia tak menjawab panggilanku, namun cuma menatapku sebentar lalu kembali mengobrol dengan Shikamaru. Ia jadi begitu dingin dan masa bodo terhadapnya, ia tak seperti Naruto yang kukenal dulu. Yang selalu berada disisiku, menolongku, menemaniku, dan juga selalu mencintaiku. Namun Naruto yang berada dihadapanku bagai *Hidup tak mau, matipun segan*

"Naruto-kun" sekali lagi aku memanggilnya namun hasilnya tetap sama seperti tadi. Karna kesal kuberjalan kearahnya lalu memeluknya dari belakang, ia tersontak kaget. Hihihi... ia jadi lucu tapi aku langsung mendekatkan mulutku kearah kupingnya

"Apartemenku jam 7 nanti Ok" bisikku lalu meninggalkannya pergi. Ia hanya terdiam ditempatnya, sama sekali tak menatap kearahku dan juga tak mengucap apapun

◆HINATA POV OFF◆

Aku kini sedang dalam perjalanan keapartemen Hinata, entah apa yang akan ia beritahu tapi kurasa lebih baik aku datang. Ya kasihan juga Hinata yang kubuat sedih (Mungkin) setelah sikapku padanya

Maka dari itu, aku coba mengikuti kata2nya kali ini saja. Dan beberapa menit berlalu, kini aku sudah berada didepan pintu apartement Hinata

Dan dari dalam terdengar teriakan Hinata yang menyuruhku membuka pintu, secara perlahan kubuka pintu dan memunculkan sosok...  
Hinata yang bugil tanpa sehelai bulu menutupi benda keramatnya

Sontak kututup mataku menggunakan telapak tangan, sambil cek lewat sela-sela jari juga Coegggg... ya walau aku memang sudah pernah melihat sepenuhnya tubuh Hinata dan bahkan bersetebuh dengannya seminggu yang lalu. Tapi tetap saja aku jadi terangsang

"Naruto-kun... aku.. sangat merindukan sex denganmu. Maka ayo kita sex malam ini" ucapnya bangga lalu menuntunku kekamarnya . Dan kalian tahu lanjutannya...

*Paginya

"Uhmmm Naruto-kun" panggilnya dalam pelukan bugil kami berdua. "Apa ?" Tanyaku bertanya

"Kenapa sekarang sikapmu berubah Naruto-kun ?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sehingga merubahmu tak seperti Naruto-kun yang kukenal dulu ?" Tanyanya menambahkan

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu" ucapku masih dalam pelukan bugil kami berdua

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku Naruto-kun ?" Pertanyaan yang membuat hatiku kembali sakit, begitu sakit sanpai harus menintikan air mata

"Tidak.."

"Eh ?"

"Tidak... aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi Hyuga Hinata. Alasannya coba kau pikir saja sendiri" jawabku membuat Hinata terkaget-kaget

"Maaf... ah..." ucapnya lalu berdesah , dan kini aku sedang memaju mundurkan penisku. Ini sungguh mengenakan

Temptationpun dimulai

Semua murid tlah berkumpul di Aula sekolah, banyak sekali murid yang tlah bersiap-siap tuk memasuki portal Temptation. Portal yang membuat siapa saja yang memasukinya akan seketika berada didunia Pararel

Begitupula denganku yang sudah begitu siap, walaupun aku sendiri tapi kurasa itu sudah cukup. Dan disaat aku sedang menunggu panggilan, tiba-tiba datang Kakashi Sensei dihadapanku

"Naruto.. kau sudah mendapatkan ijin dari Master Kiri, jadi kau tak perlu cemas" ucapnya padaku membuat tensiku perlahan menghilang

"Terima Kasih banyak telah memberitahuku Kakashi Sensei" balasku berterima kasih

"Kau juga mendapat dukungan darinya" ucap seseorang dari belakang Kakashi Sensei, suara perempuan. Ia perlahan menampakan wajahnya... Ia

"Master Kiri... Terumi Mei-san" kagetku mengetahui ia datang lalu mendukungku

"Tak usah kaget seperti itu Naruto-kun. Jangan panggil aku Master Kiri" balasnya membuatku bertanya-tanya dalam benakku

"Ehm.. jadi kau? " tanyaku bingung tuk menambahkan pertanyaan

"Aku menyerahkan hakku sebagai calon Master ke Ao" jawabnya sontak menambah kebingunganku

"Jadi kau ?"

"Aku akan menjadi istri Kakashi-kun, makanya aku mengundurkan diri dan menjadi orang Konoha agar bisa menikahi Kakashi-kun" jelasnya sambil merangkul lengan Kakashi Sensei

"Kenapa bisa ?" Tanyaku pada Kakashi Sensei

"Ceritanya panjang Naruto, tapi memang benar ia calon istriku. Wanita menyebalkan ini yang akan menjadi istriku" jawab Kakashi Sensei, namun Mei hanya menggembungkan pipinya tanda sebal "Menyebalkan ?" Gumannya mencubit perut Kakashi

"Benarkan ia menyebalkan" ucap frustasi Kakashi Sensei dan sontak Aku dan Mei-san tertawa melihat ekspresi Sensei yang lucu, aku tak ingat apa ia pernah sefrustasi tadi

Kakashi Sensei dan Mei-san pun pergi ketempat duduk mereka, ya setelah berpamitan denganku tiba-tiba Hinata muncul dihadapanku secara tiba2 dan itu mengagetkanku

"Hai... Naruto-kun" sapanya namun seperti biasa, aku acuhkan semua omongannya

"Kau mengacuhkanku lagi Naruto-kun" gerutu Hinata " Padahal kita sudah melakukan itu tuuu... tapi kau masih mengacuhkanku" tambahnya memajukan bibir cemberut. Namun aku tak peduli itu

Aku tak menanggapi ucapannya tadi, aku hanya sedang menunggu panggilan absen peserta yang maju tuk masuk ke portal Temptation

"Lama" gumanku menatap murid dan teman-temannya yang baru saja masuk keportal barusan

"Uhmm.. kalo lama lebih baik kita kesuatu tempat dulu Naruto-kun" ujar Hinata menatap kearahku, namun tetap saja aku tak memperdulikannya

21 Menit berlalu...

"Uzumaki Naruto" panggil Yamato Sensei. Akhirnya namaku dipanggil itu membuatku terlepas dari ocehan Hinata yang terus mengajakku melakukan sex disuatu tempat. Namun aku akhirnya bisa lepas dari ocehan tak mendasar itu

Kuperlahan melangkah naik ketangga menuju portal dengan cahaya biru laut. Kini aku sudah berada didepan mata portal ini, detak jantungku tiba-tiba mengencang, adrenaliku menaik, tubuhku merinding. Apa ini sensasinya

Kumelangkah dan mulai memasuki portal ini namun..

"NARUTO-KUNNN..."

"COBALAH UBAH PERASAANKU PADAMUU" teriaknya bisa kudengar. Apa ia memberitahukan bahwa masih ada slot dihatinya? Tapi kurasa itu hanya omong kosong belaka, tapi jika benar maka... itu dalam mimpi

Aku sudah tak perduli tentang perasaannya padaku, namum dalam benakku aku masih ingin berharap ia mencintaiku tapi itu mustahil !

Perlahan tubuhku melayang melewati zona ruang dan waktu, aku melayang menerobos jalur Temptation dan diujung jalur itu ada cahaya putih menunggu

Makin lama makin silau, aku menyipitkan mataku. Yang membuat tubuhku terasa begitu ringan bagaikan kertas

*Sringgg...

Suara yang muncul dapat kudengar. Dan secara perlahan kubuka kelopak mataku

"Ini ?" Kagetku

"Temptation" lanjutku mengagumi keindahan dunia pararel ini, tak kusangka ada pemandangan seindah ini selain dibumi

"Naruto.. waktumu belajar menggunakan kekuatan dariku, gunakan dengan baik" terdengar suara yang berdengung ditelingaku. Ini suara Nagato

"Aku mengerti"

"Mulai sekarang cobalah berlatih keras, petapa Seiya telah meramal bahwa dimasa depan akan ada peperangan yang besar Naruto.."

"Kau jangan bermain-main, apalagi berharap tentang perasaan Hyuga Hinata padamu. Berlatihlah dengan keras.. karna kau akan mengerti nanti" jelas Nagato menambahkan, ia memberikanku telepati

"Baiklah aku mengerti Nagato" singkatku dan tadi adalah pesan terakhir telepati Nagato

Dan selanjutnya... aku akan menjadi lebih kuat..

TBC…

HUHHFFFF... AKHIRNYA SELESAI, SEDIKIT CERITA. CHAPTER KALI INI SEBENARNYA ADMINNYA BIKINNYA NYICIL-NYICIL GAN..

DAN MAAF YA KALO LAMAAA... WAJAR SAYA LAGI PKL NIEHHH..

TINGGALKAN KOMENTAR or REVIEWNYA OK... 


	9. Tak lagi Hyuga ︿

span lang="hi-IN" /spanCHAPTER 9 UPDATEEEE...

MASASHI KISHIMOTO©

•AUTHOR_KELVIN LUMBAN RAJA

•RATED_M

•GENDRE_ROMANCE,SUPERNATURE,&amp;DRAMA

•WARNING_TYPOO,OOC,OOT,ETC,LEMON...

•PAIRING_-NARU × HINA-

NOTE_  
°dari sekian banyak review or koment, banyak yang bilang Hinata jadi gila Sex sama Naruto dan sikap Hinata yang labil atau kayak orang bodoh...

Sebenarnya menurutku itu yang membuat daya tarik Cerita di FF saya ya kira², maaf OOC nya besar banget ya... Tapi saya usahain setiap Chapternya bikin penasaran dan ehmm ya gitulah...

…  
Reader Pleas Review or Koment …

Akhirnya aku tiba-tiba juga di Temptation, dunia pararel yang indah dan mempesona

Singkat waktu aku langsung melihat peta, kucari tantangan yang paling susah. Kumendilik secara ringkas ke peta itu, akhirnya aku menemukan tempat paling berbahaya disitu

Dipeta tersebut terdapat nama 'Arnomeda vi Koly' tempat yang tergambar memiliki lvl paling berbahay diantara semua stage yang berada dipeta tersebut

"Baiklah aku akan kesitu" ucapku

8 Bulan berlalu

Waktuku berlatih ditemptation tinggal 4 bulan lagi, stage Arnomeda vi Koly telah kuhancur leburkan semua musuh dan monster yang berada disitu

Dan kini aku sedang berada dipusat berkumpulnya para siswa, sudah 8 bulan aku tak kesini atau lebih tepatnya pertama kali. Ditempat ini para murid memulihkan cidera atau membawa peralatan seperti obat-obatan,makanan,minuman dan keperluan lainnya. Uhmmm aku kesini hanya cuma ingin mengambil persedian makanan dan minuman yang sudah habis

Ya sambil melihat keadaan dan kondisi yang lainnya. Aku penasaran apa mereka sudah berkembang dengan pesat atau blum, tapi kuharap mereka tambah kuat

Ku kini sudah berada didalam tenda makanan dan minuman, kucari kesegala tempat dan kuambil yang kuperlukan. Setelah semua persediaanku selesai, maka aku coba menuju ketempat tenda istirahat disitu..

Kumelangkah masuk, perlahan kuberjalan melewati murid-murid, namun aku hanya ingin duduk sebentar

"Naruto" panggil seseorang membuatku mendilik mencari, secara perlahan kugerakkan kepalaku kekanan dan kekiri. Dan ternyata yang memanggilku adalah...

"Owh... Kiba" balasku padanya yang mendekat kearahku

"Kau kemana saja Naruto ? Sudah 8 bulan kau tak memberikan kabar. Itu membuat Hinata khawatir" ucapnya. Hinata khawatir padaku ? Sejak kapan ?

"Maaf... Maaf... tapi kenapa Hinata mengkhawatirkanku Kiba ?" Balikku bertanya padanya

"Yah... nanti kau juga akan tau kenapa, ia begitu merindukanmu Naruto. Dan ia berjanji jika bertemu denganmu... ia akan... menciummu Naruto" ucap Kiba lalu berjalan pergi

"Itu manah mungkin... ehh kau mau kemanah ?"

"Aku mau memanggil Hinata, ia sedang berada dibagian obat. Kurasa ia akan begitu bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu Naruto... lebih baik kau tunggu disitu" ucap Kiba sebelum pergi keluar meninggalkan tenda. Sial aku harus pergi, mungkin Hinata akan membuatku malu didepan orang-orang ini

Aku harus pergi, benakku kemudian berjalan melewati pintu keluar yang berada dibelakang tenda

Kiba berlari kearah Hinata, ia tepat berdiri didepan Hinata dengan nafas yang terengah-engah karna kecapean

"Haah...haah...haaah"

"Kau kenapa Kiba ? Sampai seperti itu ?" Tanya Hinata selesai pada pencariannya akan obat yang diperlukan

"Haah... tadi aku bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto ditenda Istirahat, kau harus kesana" ucap Kiba membulatkan mata Hinata

"Na-Naruto-kun ?" Guman Hinata...

*Wuzzz

Dengan secepat angin Hinata berlari keluar tenda Obat-obatan, ia bagaikan kilat yang sedang menuju Tenda istirahat. Dan didepan mata sudah terlihat tenda masuk yang menanti

"NARUTOO-KUUNNNNN..." Teriak Hinata mengagetkan semua siswa yang sedang istirahat ditenda itu, ia mendilik mencari Naruto namun... Naruto tak berada disana

"Naruto sudah pergi" ucap Shikamaru yang muncul dari kerumunan orang

"Kemana Naruto-kun ?" Tanya Hinata pada Shikamaru

"Ya kembali ketempat latihannyalah..." jawab malas Shikamaru kembali ketempat duduknya yang sepi tak ada penghuni

"Bohong..." titah Hinata

"Ia memiliki 3 garis dipipi kanan dan kiri, mata safier biru langit, rambut kuning jabrik pendek, itu ciri spesifik Naruto... jika kau tak percaya ya sudah" balas Malas Shikamaru menindih lengannya dengan kepala atau bisa dibilang pose tidur dengan lengan sebagai bantalan

"..." Hinata hanya terpaku diam

"Gomennasai Naruto-kun"

Huuuh akhirnya kubisa pergi dari tempat itu, mmm sebenarnya aku ingin sih melihat Hinata. Tapi.. apa mungkin ia ingin melihatku ?

Kurasa tidak, namun yang lebih penting adalah memfokuskan latihanku yang tersisa 4 bulan kurang. Aku harus memanfaaatkan waktuku agar bisa lebih kuat lagi

Tunggulah Nagato, aku akan melibihimu dan Sasuke, suatu saat aku akan mengalahkanmu

…  
4 Bulan Berlalu...  
…

Temptation selesai, portal kembali dibuka untuk kembali para murid dari dunia pararel yang indah tersebut, pasti banyak kenangan yang tak terlupakan disetiap para siswa yang satu persatu keluar dari portal, tampak dari mereka berekspresi senang, sedih, dan biasa-biasa saja.

Kumenatap sekeliling aula sekolah yang begitu ramai, hemmmm suasana sekolah yang kurindukan. Meski banyak hal yang membuat sakit hatiku disekolah oleh seorang wanita, tapi tetap saja rasa rindu yang tak akan hilang ini

"Mulai dari sekarang kalian akan kembali bersekolah besok, jadi kuharap tak ada yang bolos besok" cakap Hiruzen Sensei melalui pengeras kepala

"Baik Sensei" Ucap para murid yang berbareng

"Hai. Naruto" panggil seseorang, otomatis kumencari asal suara tersebut

"Ehh kau !" Cakapkku "Sudah lama tak bertemu ya Naruto" balasnya. Ku sedikit kaget mengetahui ia ternyata adalah Sasuke

"Aku juga sudah lama tak melihatmu" ujarku padanya "Naruto" ucapnya pelan

Aku hanya menatapnya, menunggu ucapannya selanjutnya setelah memanggilku

"Maukah kau... bertarung denganku besok" tawarnya, ehmm kenapa tiba-tiba sepeti ini. Tak biasanya ia mengajakku melakukan suatu hal, terlebih hal yang terbilang aneh

Ya memang mengajak bertarung bukanlah hal yang aneh, namun kenapa tiba-tiba ?

"Baiklah, aku akan datang besok" ucapku lalu aku pergi meninggalkannya, tak perlu memberitahu dimana tempatnya. Namun itu pasti berada diruang latihan bertarung sekolah

Aku kini sedang berada diatap sekolah, aku bosan. Walaupun sekolah merayakan selesainya Temptation, namun aku tak tertarik akan pesta itu walaupun meriah

Hembusan angin menemaniku diatap sekolah yang hanya ada aku seorang, aku hanya ingin pulang dan bertemu Iruka-nii. Sudah lama aku tak melihatnya

"Naruto-kun" panggil seorang, suranya tak asing bagiku. Mungkinkah ia Hinata

Kubalikan tubuhku tuk menghadap kearah orang yang memanggilku *bukgg Belum sempat melihat jelas, tiba-tiba ia meloncat kearahku dengan kedua tangan melebar kesamping. Itu tanda pelukan sambil meloncat, alhasil aku terjatuh bersama pelukkan Hinata

Namun... aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang sedang mengaduk-ngaduk mulut dan menari debgan lidahku. Uhhh aku baru sadar bahwa Hinata me-menciumkuuuu... mengapa ?

Walau kubertanya dalam hati namun pasti ia tak akan dapat mendengarkannya, namun ia masih melumatku. Jika seperti ini maka aku tak mau kalah olehnya, secara perlahan ku lingkari lidahnya. Dan sontak itu membuat Hinata terkejut pelan

Dan dimulailah Kiss Frist kami yang panjang dan memecahkan rekor

◆7 Menit berlalu

Akhirnya... ciuman itu lepas, lepas karna pasokan oksigen diparu-paru yang sudah sangat dikit. Itu membuatku trrengah-engah, begitu pula Hinata. Dan dapat kurasa wajahku yang memanas... apa aku blushing ? Umm sepertinya begitu namun Hinata ternyata ikut blushing

"Kenapa tadi kau menciumku ?" Tanyaku pada Hinata yang hanya menatapku

"Karna aku.. aku rindu padamu Naruto-kun" cakapnya "Tapi itu terlalu aneh dan berlebihan" balasku menjulurkan tangan membantu Hinata berdiri

"Tapi tak hanya itu Naruto-kun" Ujar Hinata menatapku "Taknya itu ? Jadi ?" Tanyaku yang bingung akan ucapan Hinata barusan

"Karna aku... telah berjanji jika bertemu denganmu aku akan langsung menciummu, tak peduli berada dimana tapi aku harus tetap melakukannya Naruto-kun" cakap Hinata menjelaskan

"Hahaha kau ini" singkatku setelah tertawa kecil. Tak biasanya itu melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu, sungguh aku jadi gemas melihatnya. Banyak yang berubah ya, 1 tahun tlah berlalu dan pasti ada hal yang berubah atau baru maupun hilang

"Dan ada alasan lainnya Naruto-kun" ujar Hinata menundukan kepalanya "Ada yang lain ? Apa itu Hinata ?" Tanyaku

"Ka-Ka-Karna... ak-ak-aku me-menyukaimu Naruto-kun" imbuh Hinata. Menyukaiku ? Ehhh tunggu ! Benarkah demikian, atau jangan-jangan Hinata bilang seperti itu padaku karna aku dan dia melakukan anu...

"Hah ?" Singkatku berjalan pergi meninggalkannya "Ka-kau ja-hat Naruto-kunnn" cakapnya. Jahat ? Bukankah dia yang duluan jahat kepadaku ? Apa salahnya jika demikian yang kulakukan.

"KAU JAHAT NARUTO-KUNNN" teriaknya, namun aku tak terlalu menanggapinya. Lebih baik ku kembali saja, dari pada harus berurusan dengannya "NARUTOO-KUNNN" kembali ia berteriak membuat ku menghentikan langkahku

"Ada apa Hyuga ?" Tanyaku yang kesal, ia hanya menangis kaget menatap kearahku. Apa yang salah Hah ? Wanita yang membuatku menderita kenapa aku harus peduli padanya !

"KENAPA ? KENAPA-KENAPA-KENAPA KAU JADI SEPERTI ITU NARUTO-KUNNN ?"

"AKU TAK SEPERTI DULU LAGU, AKU SUDAH MENGAKUI PERASAANKU PADAMU NARUTO-KUN ! KENAPA KAU TAK SEPERTI NARUTO UZUMAKI YANG KUKENAL DULU ?"

"AK-AKU MENCINTAIMU NARUTO-KUNNNN" Ucap Hinata diakhir dengan ungkapan perasaannya padaku, aneh ? Kenapa ia malah jatuh hati padaku ? Secara tak terduga pula ! Itu membingingkan !

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Hinata" balasku mendekat kearahnya yang terpaku ditempat sambil menangis

"Aku-aku sudah mengerti soal perasaan dihatiku yang sebenarnya" cakap Hinata "Maksudmu ?" Tanyaku yang masih bingung

"Maaf Naruto-kun... Maaf... uhmm, sebenarnya aku sudah sejak lama menyukaimu, tapi aku hanya mengacuhkanmu setiap kau berada disisiku. Kau... segalanya bagiku Naruto-kun" jelas wanita bermarga Hyuga tersebut "Hahaha" tawaku

"Apa ada yang aneh Naruto-kun ?"  
Tanyanya bingung, anehlah karna untuk apa ia datang kesini, mungkin

"Sejak kapan kau mencintaiku Hinata ? Aku saja sudah tak mencintaimu tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah mencintaiku ? Kau menggemaskan" jelasku, hanya ditatap frustasi olehnya. Ia hanya terdiam sambil memegang ujung roknya

"Maaf Naruto-kun... ma-maaf Hiks... Hiksss.. Hiksss..." ucapnya lalu menangis tersedu-sedu, tapi maaf Hinata. Aku bukanlah Naruto yang kau kenal dulu, aku... sudah tak mencintaimu lagi Hyuga Hinata

Aku tak peduli apa yang terjadi padanya saat itu, aku berjalan meninggalkannya melalui tangga turun. Tak ada lagi sakit dihati, namun... HANYA ADA KEHAMPAAN YANG BERSARANG DALAM HATIKU

..

"GOMEEEENNNNNNNNN NARUTOOOO-KUNNNNN... HIKS... HIKSSS.. AKU-AKU... AK-AKUUU... HIKS... HIKS... MENCINTAIMUUUUU NARUTOO-KUUUNNNNNNNN" ia berteriak begitu kencang sampai dapat kudengar ditangga paling bawah, namun... aku tak peduli

TO BE COUNTINUED◆ ⇦⇦

HAAAHHH AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA, GIMANA PENDAPAT KALIAN TENTANG CHAPTER INI ? MAKIN GOKIL GK ? OOT DAN OOC NYA KERASAKAN ?

DAN MAAF YA KGK BISA BALES REVIEW ATAUPUN KOMENT, TAPI TETAP REVIEW DAN KOMENT FANFICTION BUATANKU OK... MAAF LAMA UPDATENYA, ADMINNYA LAGI PKLNIH... 1 MINGGU LAGI SELESAI JADI KERJAAN MAKIN PARAH...

SEKALIN JIKA READERS ADA YANG PUNYA TOUCH! PM AJA ATAU REVIEW OKE, TERLEBIH CWE. YA SIAPA TAU BISA JADI COPEL SAYA DITOUCH...

HEEM ADMINNYA MAKIN NGACO YA?  
DAG KALO GITU BYE DULU YA...

JAAAAAA... ^O^ └(^o^)┘ (≧▽≦)/~┴┴ 


	10. Akhir ?

Chapter 10 Update nieh... gan... ≧font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"﹏≦/span/font

✘MASASHI KISHIMOTOⓒ✘

╰╰Author◇KELVIN LUMBAN RAJA/KLR╮╮

╰╰Rated◇M╮╮

╰╰Gendre◇Romance,Supernature,Drama╮╮

Naru × Hina

Warning→Typoo,OOC,OOT,EYD,sisanya pasti ketemu

Review or Koment ?

"Kakashi-kun... bangun" teriak seorang wanita tuk membangunkan kekasihnya yang masih tertidur

Namun tak ada tanda-tanda orang yang dipanggil. Membuat wanita itu harus membangunkan langsung Kekasihnya tersebut

*Krek

Suara knop pintu terbuka, menampakan wanita berambut jingga atau orange (#Rada lupa) yang hanya mengenakan tangtop biru dan Strit orange

Perlahan ia mendekat keranjang Kekasihnya, dia tampak merona menatap ketampanan kekasihnya saat tak memakai masker konyolnya, namun ia ingat tujuannya untuk membangunkan Kakashi

Wanita itu mendekatkan wajahnya kekuping Kakashi lalu mulai berbisik "Kalau Kakashi-kun tak bangun... nanti kita akan melakukannya..." cakapnya berbisik

"Yaa yaa aku bangun" sontak Kakashi langsung terbangun, dengan tatapan sayu ia menggeser selimut dan turun dari Kasurnya

"Ohayou Kakashi-kun" sapa sang Kekasih pada Kakashi

"Ya aku tau" singkat Kakashi berjalan kearah kamar mandi tuk cuci muka "Kau mau makan apa pagi ini ?" Tanya sang pacar

"Seterahkau saja Mei-chan" jawabnya lalu memakai penutup wajah yang terbalut satu dengan kaos ketatnya

"Huff... bisakh kau melepaskan penutup wajah menyebalkan itu ?" Tanya Mei sebal " Menyebalkan ? Memang apa salah penutup wajahku ?" Tanya Kakashi setelah duduk dikursi

"Penutup itu membuatku tak dapat melihat wajah Kakashi-kun " cakap Mei " yaya aku akan lepas" pasrah Kakashi

5 Menit berlalu~

Mei sedang asik menyiapkan makanan, dan Kakashi yang sedang asik membaca novel Ikeh Ikeh Paradise

"Uhmmm Kakashi-kun" panggil Mei setelah memasukan bahan kepanci yang berisi air mendidih

"Ada apa Mei-chan ?" Tanya Kakashi sambil terus membaca Novelnya

"Tadi malam kan kita keluar bersama lho Kakashi-kun" cakap Mei bersemu, Kakashipun tak luput bersemu

"Be-Benarkah ?"

"Be-Benar, tadi malam kau membuatku ke enakan dan puas.. Arigato Kakashi-kun" jawab Mei blushing merah menyala

"Hehe..." tawa Kakashi yang dipaksakan mengingat pertarungan diranjang dengan Mei

"Bi-bisakah nanti malam ki-kita melakukannya la-lagi Kakashi-kun ?" Tanya Mei dengan wajah semerah cabai

"Ehh ?"

"Ah... Naruto-kunnn itu masuk kedalam" ucap Hinata.

Dan kini Hinata dan Naruto sedang berada dikamar Hinata, mereka bercinta dari siang sampai sekarang, sudah lebih dari 5 jam mereka berdua berfantasi diatas ranjang

"Na-Naruto-kunnn... i-itu menyentuh rahimkuu..." desah Hinata menaik turunkan pinggulnya

"Hi-Hinata.. didalammu begitu hangatt..." desah Naruto merasakan kehangatan yang membungkus penisnya

"Naruto-kunn aku keluar..." racau Hinata

"Aku.. juga Hinata.." juga racau Naruto, dengan lemas. Hinata langsung terjatuh memrluk badan Naruto, begitu erat. Mereka berdua saling berpelukan tanpa busana ditambah Penia dan vagina yang masih terhubung, juga cairan putih yang mengalir pelan keluar melalui pinggiran vagina Hinata yang masih dimasuki Penis Naruto

"Aku.. mencintaimu Naruto-kunn" ucap Hinata lembut lalu mengecup bibir Naruto sebentar dengan diakhiri senyuman manis nan indah

Namun Naruto hanya diam tak menanggapi ucahan Hinata yang mengungkapkan kembali isi Hatinya.. 'Hinata a-aku..' guman Naruto dalam hati

●FLASH BACK ON●

"Naruto-kun... jika kau masih tak percaya aku mencintaimu, maka..." ucap Hinata setelah mengejar Naruto

Mereka berada dilorong sekolah yang tak ada siapapun, karna para murid sedang asik-asiknya merayakan keberhasilan mereka di Temptation beberapa hari yang lal

"Maka apa ?" Tanya Naruto setelah membalikan badannya menatap Hinata

"Ayo kita lakukan sex diapartemenku Naruto-kun..." ucapnya memerah

Naruto hanya bisa terperanga mendengar ucapan gadis yang berada didepannya ini

"Hinata... benarkah ?" Tanya Naruto memastikan ucapan Hinata barusan

"Benar Naruto-kun... aku serius.." ucapnya lalu mendekat "Ayo kita lakukan sekarang diapartemenku ..Sayang" dan setelah sampai diapartemen Hinata, Ia menuntun Naruto keatas kamarnya lalu dimulailah Dunia Cinta yang menyilaukan dan penuh hasrat

●FLASH BACK OFF●

Naruto sekarang sedang berada diruang latihan sekolah. Ia menunggu Sasuke yang menantangnya kemarin

Waktu perlahan berjalan, 5 menit~

Dan orang yang dinantipun datang, rambut Hitam, bola mata hitam, dan wajah yang rupawan, juga keturunan dari Guild Uchiha

"Akhirnya kau datang" ucap Naruto menyapa dari jauh "Tak biasanya kau datang secepat ini Naruto" balas Sasuke

"Heem ! Benarkah ?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah bodohnya "Dasar bodoh" ketus Sasuke memegang jidatnya

"Haheheeheh... aku lupa kalo aku memang sering terlambat.." ucap Naruto

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai.." singkat Sasuke berlari menyerang Naruto, dengan tangan kanan mengeluarkan petir

"Lightning: Blade empast" rapal Sasuke mengganti volume listrik ditangannya menjadi bentuk pedang listrik biru

Naruto hanya terdiam melihat Sasuke menyerangnya, "Rasakan ini" teriak Sasuke menyerang. Namun Naruto dapat menghindar dan menjauh dari Sasuke

"Hnn.. apa hanya se-Aghhhh..."" kejut Naruto, tak disangka lengan dan Paha kanannya terkena serangan Sasuke, namun bagaimana bisa. Padahal ia sudah menghindari semua serangan Sasuke

"Aghhh... ba-bagaimana bisa ?" Tanya Naruto menahan sakit, Sasuke hanya tersenyum lalu membalikkan badannya menatap Naruto

"Percuma kau ikut Temptation tapi kau masih belum mengerti.."

"Maksudmu ?" Potong Naruto sambil memegang lengan kanannya

"Aku pengguna kekuatan Listrik,jika kau hanya menghindari serangan petirku dalam jarak lingkup 1 meter... kau tetap akan terkena radiasi petirku... hahaha sisanya cari tau sendiri" jelas Sasuke tersenyum bangga

Perlahan Sasuke berjalan kearah Naruto dengan tatapan tajam "Lightning: Blade Empast" sekali lagi Sasuke merapalkan jurus yang sama lalu kembali menyerang Naruto

"Fire: Ball Empast" rapal Sasuke mengkombinasikan kedua jurusnya, tiba-tiba muncul 10 bola api didepan Sasuke yang langsung menebas satu persatu bola api tersebut

10 bola itu mengarah ke Naruto dengan ekor petir, ditambah Sasuke yang siap mengcover dibelakang bola api

"Wind :Wolf Endasd" Rapal Naruto menggunakan jurusnya. Jurus itu membentuk bola berkepala rubah

"Water :Buiod Bang" kembali rapal Naruto mengkombinasikan jurusnya, membuat lingkaran bola air yang langsung menyatu dengan bola angin Naruto tadi

Seketika jurus Naruto langsung melesat ke 10 bola api Sasuke.. "Narutooo..." ... "Sasukeee..."

*Duarrrrrr...

Efek kedua jurus yang beradu membuat tempat latihan porak poranda, Namun Sasuke dengan cekatan berlari kearah Naruto menerobos kebulan asap. "Lightning :Blade Empast" kembali Sasuke memakai jurus yang sama

*Sring...

Tak lupa Sasuke yang mengaktifkan kekuatan mata Hattersnya ( Sharinggan dengan 4 koma )

"Wind :Twister Bost" ucap Naruto, dan muncullah pusaran angin yang memutari Naruto. Pusaran itu makin lama makin kencang, bagaikan tameng yang melindungi Naruto

"Percuma" ucap Sasuke "Lightning Blade :One Target" dan pedang listrik Sasuke memanjang dan menusuk fokus pada pelindung angin Naruto

"Fire :Snake Yukom" Muncullah ular api menjalar melalui pedang listrik milik Sasuke "Dasar bodoh, kekuatan anginmu hanya membuat jurus apiku makin kuat.. hahaha kenapa kau selalu bodoh Naruto " sindir Sasuke

"Ryunzsaigen :Destruk Area"

*Duaarrr...

Naruto meledakan dirinya membuat Sasuke terpental jauh dan menambah kerusakan tempat training battle disekolah

"Aku tak akan kalah darimu Sasuke" cakap Naruto "Kau... aku akan mengalahkanmu Naruto" balas Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. Kedua mata yang berbeda Ryunzaiken dan Hasster

"Akan kugunakan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya" ujar Naruto berjalan kearah Sasuke yang bersandar ditiang kayu karna sebelumnya ia terpental oleh jurus Naruto

Sasuke tersenyum kecil kearah Naruto, "Akupun sama" balas Sasuke mencoba berdiri

Naruto mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah Sasuke, yang hanya dipandanginya "Mau apa kau?" Tanya Sasuke

"Argg.." kejut Sasuke yang tubuhnya tertarik bagaikan magnet kearah telapak tangan Naruto, ia mulai mendekat ke Naruto yang sudah menyiapkan jurusnya

"Lighning :Strom"

*Crashh...

Jurus yang sama seperti Kakashi, kekuatan Listrik yang dipusatkan pada satu tangan

"Kau pikir aku bodoh" cakap Sasuke siap menyerang Naruto, keduanya saling menunggu satu sama lain tuk mengadu kekuatan mereka

*Duarrr...

Kembali, ledakan yang menambah rusak ruangan bertarung mereka dan disitulah para murid mulai berdatangan tuk menyaksikan pertarungan Naruto dengan Sasuke

"NARUTOOOOO-KUUNNNN BERJUANGLAAHHHHH..." semangat Hinata dari keramain, wajahnya bersemu menyemangati Naruto

"SASUKE-KUUUNNNN BERJUANGLAAH SAYAANGGGGG..." balas Sakura menyemangati Sasuke

Kedua orang yang dipanggilpun menengok kesumber suara, "Menyusahkan" ketus keduanya. Lalu menatap kembali lawan yang ada didepannya

"NARUTOOO-KUNNNN... JIKA KAU MENANG... KITA SEX SAMPAI PAGIIII..." Kembali Hinata berteriak, sontak teriakannya membuat para murid menatap curiga Naruto dan Hinata

"SASUKEEE-KUUUNN... JIKA KAU MENANG AKU AKAN MEMBERI KEPERAWANANKUUUUUU..." teriak Sakura tak mau kalah, dan kembali namun beda orang. Semua muris menatap curiga Sasuke dan Sakura

Keduanya saling menatap tajam, antara Hinata dan Sakura. Sampai membuat gesekan listrik dimata kedua orang yang saling tatap membunuh

"Dasar..." pasrah keduanya dengan segala ucapan gadis yang mendukungnya

"Kalau begitu... sekarang aku yang akan menunjukan kekuatanku... Naruto" cakap Sasuke berlari kearah Naruto dengan jurua yang sama "Lightning :Blade Empast" "Lightning :Strom Empast"

Pedang listrik dikiri, dan kumpulan listrik yang dipusatkan ditelapak tangan dibagian kanan, tak lupa kedua mata yang telah menjadi Hollister (Mangekyo)

"Akan kukalahkan kau Narutoooo.." ucap Sasuke "Hollister :Drak Fire Lightning Combo" rapal Sasuke membuat petir dikedua tangannya berubah dari biru keputihan menjadi Hitam garis hancur putih dibagian kiri. Dan jurus sebelumnya yang mengganti menjadi kumpulan api hitam didepan telapak tangan Sasuke

"Jurus itu ?" Kaget Naruto tersentak "Ryunzsaigen :Infinity Acrtei" rapal Naruto mengunakan jurus favoritnya

"Rasakan ini... Hollister :END" ucap Sasuke yang sudah berada dihadapan Naruto yang lalu mengarahkan kedua juruanya. "Arghhhh..." Naruto menggerang terkena serangan Sasuke

*Bughhhh

Naruto tersungkur ketanah dengan luka tebasan didada kanan dan luka bakar ditubuh bagian kiri, darah mengalir deras melewati sela-sela daging Naruto yang robek

…

…

"NARUTOOOOO-KUUUNNNNNNNN..." Hinata berteriak begitu kencang, ia menangis tersedu. Sangat sedih hati dan jiwa.. orang yang ia cintai.. kini tengah kritis dihadapannya sendiri

"SASUKEEEE... AKAN KUBUNUH KAUUU..." Jerit Hinata berlari menuju tempat rubuhnya Naruto namun ia ditahan oleh Ino, Tenten, Dan beberapa teman wanitanya

"Jangan kesana Hinata-chan..."

"Kau tak dapat mengelahkannya Hyuga-sama"

"Jangan bodoh Hina-chan.." peringat teman-temannya menahan Hinata dalam dekapan kesedihan

"Ta-Tapiii... N-Naruto-kun.. Ak-Ak-Akan... Waaahhhh NARUTOO-KUUNNN.. TIDAK.. TIDAK.. TIDAAKKKKKKK..." jerit Hinata didekapan teman-temannya yang mencoba menenangkan Hinata

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan"

"Lupakan saja Uzumaki-san"

"Naruto'mu sudah mati Hina-chan"

"NARUTOOOOOO-KUUUNNNNNN..." Hinata menjerit begitu kencang, ia bagaikan mau meledak dalam kesedihan.. ia..

Sasuke perlahan berjalan mendekat ke tubuh teman dan rivalnya Naruto yang berbalutkan darah.

*Crashhh...

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan hatinya Bagaikan robek, inikah namanya kehilangan teman sejati ? Kenapa sesakit kehilangan orang tua dan kekasih ?

Sasuke menatap punggung belakang Naruto, ia terjatuh kedepan dengan dada yang pertama menghantam tanah setelah serangannya tadi yang mengenai Naruto

"Hiks... Naruto.. maaf" retas Sasuke menitihkan air mata, ini karnanya, olehnya, dan ia... ia.. telah...

"NARUTOOOOOO-KUUUNNNN..." Jerit Hinata kesekian kalinya, ia menysali kesalahannya dahulu dan sekarang. Titihan Air mata meluncur halus melewati pipi mulusnya menandakan betapa hancur dan sedihnya dirinya

Suasana tempat itu berubah menjadi hening, ditambah tubuh Naruto yang terus mengeluarkan darah segar

Tangisanpun banyak terdengar, tak hanya Hinata. Namun masih ada puluhan Fan Gril Naruto yang menjerit frustasi

"Narutooo.. Maaf"

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke, Hinata, dan lainnya ?

Stecion terus ok ! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"￣ /span/font3font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"￣/span/font

. . . . . T~B~C . . . . . .

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW OR KOMENTNYA GAN SETELAH BAC

DAN MINTA PENDAPAT SOAL CHAPTER INI GAN, JANGAN LUPA FOLLOW, REVIEA, AND ADD PENANDA YA ~ font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヽ/span/font(^font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"。/span/font^)font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ノ/span/font

SEE YOU AGAINfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"︶︿︶/span/font 


	11. Hydra !

** CHAPTER 11 **

**ATTACK of LOVE SPECIAL~**

**Disclaimer Masashi K.©**

**Author Masamino / KLR**

**Rated M**

**Gendre Supernature,Romance, Drama &amp; Any More**

** Warning~OOC,OOT,TYPOO,ETC, ALUR KECEPATAN 4G,LEMON of RAPE DAN SISANYA PASTI KETEMU KOK 介嚚튠ㆄ目ツ오흣유 **

**NARUTO × HINATA**

**ヽ****(^。****^)ノ**

"BANGUN NARUTOOOOOO-KUNNN... BANGUUUNN..." Hinata berteriak memanggil Naruto, namun orang yang dipanggil masuh tetap tak sadarkan diri. Darah terus mengalir deras keluar melalui robekan daging tubuh Naruto

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Hinata kecuali menangis sekencang-kencangnya dengan memanggil Naruto, matanya sembab dan bengkak karna terus menitihkan air mata, hatinya hancur melihat orang tercintanya di.. di..

"Naruto" guman Sasuke menatap sayu sahabatnya, Entah ini salahnya atau bukan, namun.. ia sendiripun tak tahu

***Srings...**

Tiba-tiba muncul 10 bola hitam berputar melingkar diatas tubuh Naruto, salah satu bola hitam tersebut mulai membungkus seluruh badan Naruto. Yang makin lama makin menutupi tubuh Naruto sampai membuat bola hitam besar dengan lebar 3 Diameter

9 bola sisanya memutari bola hitam tersebut, bagaikan galaxy Bima Sakti yang terpusat pada Matahari. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" Tanya Hinata terheran-heran akan kejadian yang berada dihadapannya

Sasuke menatap tajam dengan mata Hassternya, ia terus menatap tajam bola hitam yang terus membesar tersebut "Sasuke" terdengar suara panggilan dari dalam bola hitam pekat tersebut. Namun ia hanya menatap tajam dan sigap kearah bola itu

***Dreggg...**

***Duarrrraarrr...**

Retakan muncul dikulit bola tersebut, ledakanpun tak terelakkan dengan efek biasa namun dapat membuat kebulan asap hitam. "Na-Naruto"

Naruto tiba-tiba muncul tanpa goresan dan luka sedikitpun "NARUTO-KUNNN.." teriak Hinata berlari sambil menangis, ekspresi senang dan bahagia yang tak terbendung membuat tetesan air mata mengalir deras *Glep Hinata berhasil memeluk erat Naruto sambil menangis dalam dekapannya

"Hiks... Naruto-kun.. Hiks.. kau tak apa-apakan Naruto-kun" tanyanya dalam dekapan yang sangat erat "Aku tak apa-apa kok.." singkat Naruto

"Hiks.. Syukurlah.." kembali Hinata meneteskan air mata tuk kesekian kalinya "Kau jadi jelek jika menangis terus Hinata" Kedua tangannya lalu mengusap pipi gembil Hinata dan Hinata hanya dapat memukul pelan dada Naruto tanda ia sebal

"Naruto-kun.. jahat" gerutunya "Hahaha kau ini" Naruto lalu memeluk wanita berambut indigo tersebut, Hinatapun membalas pelukan Naruto. Keduanya saling bertatapan mesra, Hinata bersemu merah menatap saphire biru pria yang ia cintai. Suasanapun berubah, keduanya menatap dalam. Perlahan kepala mereka maju bertabrakan dan... *Cup

Kiss Mark didepan para siswa menjadi tontonan gratis penghibur lara diwaktu senggang, muncul rangkaian berbagai macam bunga membentuk hati melingkari mereka, entah dari mana, yang pasti itu membuat ciuman Hinata dan Naruto makin menjadi-jadi.. Hihihi Hihi

"Hftggnmmfmmm... ahh" Hinata mendesah seketika ciuman mereka lepas, memutuskan benang saliva saat kepala keduanya menjauh. Pipi mereka bersemu, senyuman manis terus terpatri diwajah keduanya. Walaupun bukan pasangan kekasih, namun keduanya selalu menampilkan adegan seperti kekasih sampai-sampai adegan dewasapun diperlihatkan.

"Lightning :Blade Empast" Sasuke berlari memegang erat pedang listriknya, Hasster telah ia aktifkan. Siap menyerang Naruto atau lebih tepatnya mengacaukan adegan temannya yang salah tempat

Dengan cekatan Naruto menggendong Hinata ala bridal ( Gk tau namanya ) Hinata bersemu merah ketika Naruto menggendongnya seperti itu, entah kenapa ia membayangkan saat malam pertama dengan Naruto. Ia digendong ala ini lalu ditidurkan dikasur dan mulai melakukan anooo...

***Blussshhh...**

Wajah mulus Hinata berganti merah semu, otak mesumnya keluar disaat waktu yang tidak tepat *Tehee

***Syuttt..**

***Syutt..**

2 tebasan yang dapat dengan mudah dihindari Naruto sambil menggendong Hinata. Sang wanita hanya memeluk begitu erat agar tak terjatuh dari pelukan pria yang ia cintai ini

***Step..**

***Dash..**

Naruto melompat mundur kekerumunan siswa "Naruto-kun ?" Naruto menatap penuh arti "Kau disinih saja, aku takut kau kebapa-kenapa Hinata" singkat Naruto menurunkan Hinata perlahan "Hati-hati Naruto-kun" Naruto tersenyum simpul lalu melesat pergi

..

"Fire :Ball Infinity" Sasuke menghembuskan api dari mulutnya kearah Naruto, bola api yang tak diketahui jumlahnya mengarah ramai-ramai ke Naruto yang sedang berlari mendekat

"Assembel :Water Wind'ows" Naruto meloncat ke jurus Sasuke . Tiba-tiba muncul Pusaran air yang terhempas oleh angin menghantam jurus Sasuke

***Stap**

***Sringss...**

Dengan mata Hasster miliknya, Sasuke dapat melihat semua gerakan Naruto. Ia melompat mundur , Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. "Ryunzsaigen :DEMNSPIYS" *Duummm

Sasuke terpental seketika saat Naruto mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya lalu merapal jurus. Sasuke tersungkur ditanah, ia menatap tak percaya akan jurus milik Naruto, ditambah mata itu.. mata yang hanya cerita dongeng. Namun ia kini melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri

"Na-Naruto.." yang dipanggil menatap datar "Ak-Akan kukalahkan kauuu..." gerangnya berlari , bola mata Hollisternya mengeluarkan darah dari sela-sela , tatapan matanya sangat tajam . Naruto bersiap

"Hollister :Templar Collosal" *Kreekk *Syuttt *Demm Demm Demm "E.. itu" Naruto terkaget melihat jurus Sasuke, jurus yang hanya dimiliki Guild Uchiha. Jurus terlarang yaitu 'Collosal'

Sekitar Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul kerangka-kerangka tubuh manusia dengan ukuran sangat besar yang menutupi Sasuke. Kerangka itu mirip seperti susunan tulang belulang tubuh manusia. Namun bedanya itu bukan tulang asli namun kumpulan tenaga yang membentuk seperti itu

Perlahan membentuk tubuh manusia sempurna, namun muncul juga baju jirah yang membungkus dan sebuah senjata berbentuk palu dengan ukiran-ukiran aneh jaman yunani kuno

Pelindung kepala menutupi, dan pelindung lainnya "Collosal" guman Naruto menatap Collosal yang memiliki tinggi 38 Meter yang membuat atap hancur

"Hahahaha dengan begini kau akan kalah Naruto" ucap Sasuke bangga, ia tak memperdulikan kedua matanya yang mengeluarkan darah "Sasuke kau" Naruto berlari menyerang Collosal Ungu milik Sasuke

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku tikus kecil !" Tiba-tiba Collosal Sasuke menyerang dengan palu ke arah Naruto *Duaarrrr

"NARUTOOO-KUUUNNN.." Hinata berteriak melihat Naruto diserang palu yang begitu besar

"Ryunzsaigen :DEMNSPIYS" Naruto terpental menembus tembok-tembok , para murid menganga melihat kejadian tersebut. Apalagi Hinata yang sudah histeris

"Haah.. haah..." Tak ada tanda-tanda Naruto "Aku dibelakangmu"

"Aghh ?" Semua murid terkaget-kaget melihat Naruto yang berada dibelakang Sasuke. Tapi beda dengan Hinata yang merasa tenang melihat Naruto

***Bughhh**

Sasuke terpental ditendang Naruto. Ia sampai tersungkur ditanah "Agh.. bagaimana bisa ?" Naruto bersiap menjawab "Huftt.. dengan mata dan jurusku tadi aku bisa menstranfer diriku sesuai penglihatan mataku.. dengan melihat dan memfokuskan tenaga pada tempat yamg dituju. Aku akan langsung berada disana" Sasuke menatap tak percaya, jurus macam apa itu. Sampai-sampai matanya tak dapat melihat gerakan Naruto

"Itu mirip jurus Master ke empat" tiba-tiba terdengar suara parau memecahkan ketegangan "Hiruzen Sensei ?" Ia menatap kedua muridnya, Sasuke dan Naruto "Itu sama percis dengan jurus yang hanya bisa dipakai oleh Master ke dua dan ke empat.. namun bagaimana bisa kau menyempurnakan jurus yang memiliki tingkat SSS tersebut ?" Hiruzen menatap penuh tanya. Naruto tersenyum hangat

"Karna aku anaknya.." jawaban yang singkat namun berdampak besar. Hinata merasa tak percaya kekasihnya anak dari Master ke 4 yang dijuluki classmate tercepat yang pernah ada dan juga ia yang berhasil menyegel Hydra yang pernah memporak-porandakan kota Konoha. Sampai ia dan istrinya mengorbankan nyawa mereka tuk menyegel Hydra dan menyelamatkan Konoha

Sasukepun demikian, ia merasa tak percaya Sahabat dan rivalnya ternyata anak dari Master ke 4, pantas ia begitu kuat

"Heem.. kau sudah mengetahuinya ya" Hiruzen tersenyum puas dan tenang. Kini amanat Master ke 4 pada dirinya tlah diketahui oleh anaknya, walaupun bukan dia yang memberitahukannya tapi. Itu membuatnya Tenang

**くコ****:彡**

"Terima Kasih Teme~" Sasuke meraih uluran telapak tangan Naruto. Kini keduanya sudah tak bertarung lagi dan pertarungan tersebut dimenangkan oleh Naruto karna Sasuke yang menyerah karna kehabisan tenaga. Ditambah tempat sudah kembali seperti semula. Naruto menggunakan jurus yang sama saat menghadapi Kakashi Hatake

Dan tanpa aba-aba Sakura dan Hinata berlari mendekap orang yang mereka cintai Sasuke memeluk lengan Sasuke. Sedangkan Hinata mengecup bibir Naruto beberapa detik lalu memeluknya begitu erat. "Haah.. terjadi lagi~"

**(:◎)≡**

Haripun berjalan dengan santai dan damai, blum ada cerita menarik terjadi belakang ini (#Authornya_udah_buntu)

Kisah romanca Naruto dan Hinata masih berlangsung. Namun keduanya bukan pasangan kekasih, padahal Hinata sudah berulang kali mengungkapkan perasaannya didepan Naruto. Namun apa balasannya ? Naruto hanya terkekeh lalu pergi meninggalkannya yang membuat Hinata terbingung-bingung oleh tingkah Naruto

Apa ini balasannya karna dulu ia menyia-nyiakan cinta Naruto padanya dulu ? Apa ini balasannya ketika ia menghina Naruto dan sebagian hal buruk yang ia berikan pada Naruto Uzumaki ! Padahal Naruto dengan tulus hati mencintainya tapi ia saja tak sadar dan malah melakukan kesalahan yang besar, dan sekarang ini hal itu berbalik menerpa padanya

Ia sekarang sudah sadar akan perasaan cintanya pada Naruto. Namun kini Naruto yang berbalik tak menanggapinya, namun itu masih lebih baik dibandingkan dirinya yang memperlakukan dan menganggap Naruto seperti sampah

Naruto sangat baik dan pengertian terhadapnya. Dan karna itu ia telah bersumpah akan selalu mencintai Naruto Uzumaki sampai ia mencintainya juga, dan merajut asmara kekasih yang akan saling mencinta dan melengkapi satu sama lainnya.

**≧﹏≦**

**•18 Tahun yang lalu..**

**Q_Q**

Konoha diserang.. Hydra mengamuk, yang membawa kebencian dan keburukan bagi dunia tlah muncul menampakan dirinya

"Sial, aku harus bergegas" Wanita berambut merah menatap suaminya yang sedang bersiap, lalu menatap senang pada bayi yang ia gendong. Namun entah sejak kapan keduanya menangis bersama

"Aku sudah menjadi seorang Ibu" lelaki jabrik kuning mendekat dan merangkul istrinya "Aku jadi Ayah" Akhirnya... anak mereka lahir. Buah hati dan pemberian terbaik dihidup masing-masing yang tak dapat dilupakan

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.. uhmm.. Kushina, kutitipkan Naruto padamu" Namikaze tersebut menyengir lalu memakai jubah Master ke-4 miliknya "Hati-hati Minato" *Srings.. Minato menghilang dari hadapan Kushin yang sedang menyusui Naruto yang lapar

**_(._.)_**

***Cringssss... Cringsss.. **

Suara alarm kota pertanda bahaya muncul ! Hydra mengamuk. Warga berlari ke sana kemari dan sebagian mengungsi maupun menjauh dari pusat kota yang sedang porak poranda oleh Hydra

Banyak Classmate menyerang Hydra, tapi mereka terbunuh satu persatu oleh Hydra. Amukannya makin menggila, awan hitam melepas petir menambah suasana yang tak dapat diartikan oleh mata

**(^ム****^)**

"Fire : Window Rain" Minato merapalkan jurusnya, membuat jendela besar terbaring berada diatas Hydra *Trangs... Demm.. Demm.. Demmm.. Kaca jendela tersebut pecah dihantam ribuan bola meteor yang menghantam kaca lalu Hydra *Graaaa... Hydra tersungkur ke tanah

...

"Itu masih belum cukup" Hiruzen muncul beserta beberapa Special Force "Kehancurannya sangat besar.. dan memakan banyak korban" Hiruzen menatap penuh tanya pada sang Master ke 4 tersebut "Jadi.. apa rencanamu ?" Minato berjalan 5 langkah didepan mantan Master ke-3. Lalu menatap Hydra yang tengah mencoba berdiri setelah 5 menit terkena jurusnya tadi

"Aku akan menyegelnya" Hiruzen dan para Special Force menatap tak percaya akan keputusan Namikaze Minato

"Aku akan menyegel Hydra di Naruto, jadi kumohon jaga Naruto Master ke-3.." Minato melompat kearah Hydra. Kedua telapak tangannya diarahkan ke Hydra dan merapalkan jurus "Satu lagi.. jaga istriku dan Naruto, kumohon lindungi mereka Hiruzen-sama" * Sring Namikaze Minato menghilang beserta Hydra meninggalkan Konoha

***Duuummm...**

Suara dentuman ledakan yang besar terdengar dari arah timur Konoha. Merekapun segera bergegas menuju tempat ledakan tersebut yang dipastikan Hydra dan Master ke-4 berada disitu. Hiruzen tak akan membiarkan Namikaze Minato sampai harus mengorbankan nyawanya diusia kepemimpinan yang baru 2 tahun berjalan

** ミ 彡 ミ 彡 ミ 彡**

**Note Hydra adalah mahluk mitologi yunani kuno. Ia adalah naga yang memiliki 5 kepala dan sepasang sayap besar tuk terbang dan juga setiap kepalanya dipenggal satu maka akan muncul 2 kepala . Jika anda pernah nonton film Percy Jackson.. yang waktu si percy ngambil mutiara ke-2 dimuseum setelah ambil dari Medusa. Nah past dimuseumnya muncullah Hydra..**

**Anggap ajah Hydra diFF ku seperti kyubi, namun kekuatannya beda.. dan Si Hydra di sini saya edit-edit sesuai fantasy saya #NoCom**

** ミ 彡 ミ 彡 ミ 彡 **

*Crash.. Minato berhasil menebas satu kepala Hydra dengan belati ditambah kombinasi jurusnya. Namun Minato lupa bahwa setiap 1 kepala Hydra terpenggal maka itu akan memunculkan 2 kepala sekaligus "Sial... aku lupa" *Boumm.. Hydra menghentakan ekornya ketanah dan membuat retakan yang besar *Guarrff.. salah satu kepala Hydra menyemburkan api ke arah Minato yang terkecoh "Water : Dragon Fost" *Groaar.. *Desh.. serang keduanya saling menghantam dan membuat uap air panas

"Kalau begini aku akan menyegelmu segera Hydra" Minato menyiapkan kuda-kuda tuk menyerang kembali Hydra... Namun...

*Trangs.. Crash.. Crashh.. Crazh.. Trang..

Muncul rantai besi yang besar. Rantai tersebut seketika melilit pada Hydra sampai membuatnya tak bisa bergerak dan tersungkur ketanah. Hydra terus saja melawan namun lilitan rantai tersebut makin erat melilitnya

￣ 3￣

"Kushina, kenapa kau datang kesini ?" Minato menatap tanya istrinya yang datang beserta Naruto yang dibalut dalam kain "Kau lama sekali dan kau akan menyegel Hydra didalam Naruto kan ? Makanya aku datang kesinih " Kushina menatap marah suaminya yang hanya menggaruk pipi "Kenapa kau bisa tau ?" Kushina mendehem siap menjawab. Matanya menatap bola mata biru suami tercintanya "Karna aku ibunya" Minato terdiam, jawaban yang singkat namun.. memberi banyak arti

Σ( ° △ °|||)︴

"Holy Moon" Minato melipat kedua tangannya lalu merapal jurus penyegelan "Holy Tansfer Soul" rapal Minato. Hydra yang tengah diam tiba-tiba meronta "Ayo kita mulai penyegelannya" Kushina meletak Naruto di atas batu rata membentuk kasur bayi, ditambah kain yang menutupi setengah dirinya. Dan api lilin berjumlah 10 yang memutari Naruto

Bulan yang tertutup awan hitam tiba-tiba menampakan dirinya. Memfokuskan cahayanya hanya ke batu tidur yang terdapat Naruto, cahaya lurus nan terang terfokus hanya pada Naruto

Perlahan kain penutup perutnya terbuka dan memunculkan simbol romawi kuno , Naruto bayi sedikit merontah "Naruto" Kushina menatap khawatir anaknya dan Hydra tiba-tiba tersungkur ke tanah dan meronta hebat. Kini Hydra mulai tersegel

"Kita harus ce-cepat Minat...o" Kushina menatap ke arah suaminya yang sudah sangat kelelahan. "Ku-Kushina.." yang dipanggil menatap " Istriku.. ku-kutitipkan Naruto padamu " Kushina membulatkan mata, jangan-jangan Minato akan menggunakan jurus penyegel tanpa batas. Dan jika itu dilakukan maka.. maka.. ia harus merelakan nyawanya diambil oleh Draknes

•﹏•

"Kushina.. aku.. me-mencintaimu" Kushina berlari kearah Minato, tangisannya tak dapat dibensung kembali "Ak-Aku AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU MINATOOO.." Minato tersenyum puas mendengarnya, matanya menatap bahagia istri dan anak tercintanya "Ku titipkan Naruto padamu I-Istriku.. aghh.."

"Holy Moon Transfer.. Fi-Finish" *Bugh.. *Step.. *Crings.. tiba-tiba Hydra masuk dalam Naruto sekejap mata, dan setelah Hydra tersegel. Simbolnyapun tak bergerak ataupun memunculkan simbol lainnya

"MINATOOOO..." Kushina memanggil Minato dengan teriakannya, namun percuma. Minato tlah terjatuh ke tanah, wajah dan kulitnya memucat dan tersirat kepuasan diwajahnya yang terpampang jelas

**~T_T~**

"Minatoooo.." kembali Kushina memanggil suaminya dalam dekapannya, namun tetap saja ia tak menjawab panggilannya. Ia terisak membuat Naruto menangis rewel. Ia sendiripun tau akibat pemakaian jurus tersebut akan ditukar oleh nyawa orang yang menggunakan jurus tersebut, dan sebenarnya ialah yang mengajarkan jurus tersebut pada Minato

Ada penyesalan terbelit dalam hatinya yang hancur. "Naruto.. sudah nak jangan menangis" dan hanya Naruto yang akan menemani hidupnya. Senyuman manis terlukis diwajah Kushina walau sakit namun perlahan rasa sakit itu hilang karna wajah imut Naruto

Namun..

╯ 3╰

*Crash.. *Ugh..

Tiba-tiba muncul kepala Hydra yang terbakar api muncul dari lengan Kiri Naruto menusuk dada kanan Kushina dengan pedang yang muncul dari dalam tenggorokan Hydra berkepala api tersebut

"Agh.. ba-bagaimana bisa ?" Kushina menatap tak percaya akan pengelihatannya. Ia melihat Naruto bayi menyatu dengan Hydra dan menampakan sosok Naruto yang sangat menyeramkan, bayang-bayang yang muncul sekilas tadi menandakan penderitaan yang akan ditemui Naruto dihidupnya kedepan

Namun.. harapan suaminya agar ia bisa menjaga Naruto hancur, kini Kushina sedang sekarat karna tertusuk pedang api milik Hydra yang menyusutkan kekuatannya melalui Naruto. Yang berarti segel tersebut blum 100% sempurna

"Maafkan.. ak-aku Minato.." Kushina merapal jurus penyegelan, hanya ini yang dapat ia lakulan tuk terakhir kalinya. Menyempurnakan segel Suaminya

"Na-Naruto.. ja-jaga dirimu ya, ja-jangan jadi me-mesum seperti gu-guru Jiraya" *Ugh.. Kushina memuntahkan darah segar "Bertemanlah.. dan.. ca-carilah is-istri yang se-seperti ibu Naruto.. Ayah dan Ibu akan selalu be- *Ugh.. Berada disebelahlmu Na-Naruto" Kushina meninggalkan pesan terakhir pada anaknya, dan dipastikan Naruto takkan mengerti karna ia adalah seorang bayi

Naruto menangis kaget ketika benda cair dan kental terciprat ke tubuhnya

"Holy Moon : END" *Brak..

Tubuh Kushina terjatuh kebumi, darah segar terus menerus keluar dari luka didada kirinya. Nafasnya berhenti, kulitnya memucat dan tubuhnya mendingin

Naruto masih saja menangis, namun apa daya. Ayah dan Ibunya tak dapat mendengarnya. Ia terus saja menangis, mungkinlah ia memanggil Ayah.. ? Atau Ibunya.. ? Sayangnya keduanya tak dapat menjawab panggilan Naruto yang masih menangis sendiri ditengah lapang yang sunyi dan sepi, tak ada orang lain kecuali di dan.. orang tuanya yang sudah..

...

"Naruto-kun.. aku mencintaimu"

..

**ω￣**

**TO BE COUNTINUED..**

**GIMANA CHAPTER 11 NYA GAN ? **

**SEDIKIT INFO **

**SEBENARNYA SAYA GK MAU BUAT KUSHINA MENINGGAL TAPI KARNA APA YA LUPA ?**

**KUSHINAKU BUAT END, MAAF YA MAAF.. DAH MINTA LIKE DAN KOMENTNYA AJAH LAH SETELAH BACA**

**SEE YOU AGAIN ︶︿︶**


	12. Misi Pertama kami

** CHAPTER 12 UP **

**Sub Judul→Mula-mula**

**Masashi Kishimotoⓒ**

**Author⇨Masamino/KLR**

**Rated⇨M**

**Gendre⇨Romance,Drama,Supernature,any more**

** Warning■ ■TYPOO,ETC,OOT,OOC,RAPE,LEMON,&amp;ANY MORE**

** REVIEW LIKE **

**≧﹏≦ ≧﹏≦ ≧﹏≦**

**■●HAPPY READING●■**

"Indah.." Naruto berguman menatap indahnya malam. Ia sekarang berada dibalkon lantai 2 rumahnya, matanya terus saja menatap takjub akan milyaran bintang yang membuat matanya tenang dan damai dimalam yang dingin

"Naruto-kun.." suara tak asing terdengar dari belakangnya, suaranya yang menjadi nada dihidupnya. "Hinata ya" Perempuan berambut indigo itu berada diambang pintu. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto

"Kenapa kau kesini ?" Naruto mendekap dan bertanya, yang ditanya hanya meraut sebal disela² dekapan

"Mou.. jangan bicara seperti itu Naruto-kun, akukan sudah biasa datang kerumahmu" Hinata mengeratkan dekapannya, Naruto sudah tau apa alasannya. Ya angin malam yang dingin pasti alasannya

"Uhmm... jadi apa kau bermaksud mengusirku Naruto-kun ?" Hinata melepaskan dekapannya lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto tuk kembali ke apartemntnya. Namun Naruto menahan Hinata dengan mendekap Hinata dari belakang

"Bukan itu maksudku Hinata-chan" Hinata blushing 'Chan ?' Naruto memanggilnya seperti itu ! Wajahnya memanas, jantungnya berdebar dan tubuhnya gemetar

"Ja-Jadi ma..maaaaaaaa.. maksud Naruto-kun ?" Naruto tersenyum simpul, matanya memandangi wajah merah Hinata. Kini ia sudah sadar bahwa Hinata tak seperti dulu lagi. Hinata sekarang berbeda dengan Hinata yang sebelumnya, yang selalu mengacuhkannya dan membuatnya selalu menderita

Namun itu berbeda 180° dengan Hinata yang sekarang. Hinata selalu baik dan perhatian padanya, pengakuannya waktu itu membuat Naruto bimbang, ia terlanjur menganggap Hinata adalah orang yang harus ia jauhi karna rasa sakitnya namun.. Ia kini mendapat cinta tulus Hinata, perasaannya senang dan bahagia akan hal tersebut. Inilah lembaran baru bagi Naruto namun.. apa akan tertulis tanpa garis coretan ?

**Ｃ****:。ミ**

Hinata masih menatap penuh tanya kesorot mata biru Naruto "Ano.. maukah kau tinggal di-dimana ya ? *Ohok.. maksudku maukah kau tinggal disini bersamaku ?" Hinata menatap kaget, mulutnya menganga setelah mendengar ajakan Naruto barusan. Tubuhnya bagaikan mau rubuh tapi ia harus menahannya agar bisa menjawab ajakan Naruto

"Ha-Ha'i.. ak-aku mau" jawaban Hinata yang singkat, Naruto menempelkan telapak tangannya kepipi mulus Hinata. Mata keduanya tak berhenti menatap satu sama lain

"Aku.. aku mencintaimu Hinata-chan" kembali, Hinata tersontak sangat kaget,bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang memerah tapi seluruh tubuhnya berubah jadi merah merona

"Co-coba ulangi perkataanmu tadi Na-Naruto-kun" pinta Hinata "A-K-U M-E-N-C-I-N-T-A-I-M-U H-I-N-A-T-A-C-H-A-N" ucap Naruto mengeja setiap kata dengan nada keras

Hinata malah makin merona, ia seperti mau pingsan tapi.. tapi ini bukan saatnya pingsan bagi Hinata. Ia harus menjawab balasan pengakuan Naruto barusan, kata-kata yang tlah ia nanti sekian lama akhirnya terucap dari mulut orang yang sangat ia cintai tersebut

Hatinya begitu senang sampai-sampai ia menitihkan air mata dengan derasnya, ia menangis tersedu-sedu

Naruto mendekap Hinata, menenangkan orang ia sudah ia cintai kembali. Hatinya lega bisa menungkapkan perasaan yang sesungguhnya, hatinya sangat tenang seperti air kolam yang tenang

"Hiks.. Hiks.. aku.. aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun Hiks.. Hiks.. aku mencintaimu" Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu, membahasi kaos Naruto.

"Akhirnya.. akhirnya kau mengucapkannya juga Naruto-kun Hiks... aku mencintaimu.. waaaaa..." Hinata malah tambah menangis, air matanya 2× lipat lebih deras dari yang sebelumnya

"Jangan menangis lagi sayang.. nanti kau jadi jelek jika menangis" goda Naruto mencoba menenangkan Hinata

**ω￣**

"Nah kalau begini kau jadi terlihat cantik lagi Hinata-chan" Hinata menyeka sisa-sisa air matanta, kini ia sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya yang tadi memuncak. Iapun sudat dapat tersenyum seperti biasanya

"Naruto-kun.."

"Hinata-chan.."

Keduanya saling memanggil satu sama lain "Uhm.. maukah kau menjadi pacarku Hyuga Hinata ?" Hinata mengangguk lalu memeluk dan menempelkan kepalanya dibahu Naruto "Ya.. ya aku mau Anata" Naruto tersenyum senang begitupula Hinata

**(⊙o⊙)**

"Narutooo-kun ..." panggilan nyaring menggema dari arah pintu keluar/masuk

Naruto menuruni tangga dan mendapati Hinata yang membawa 2 koper berukuraan besar. Dengan cekatan Naruto mengambil alih 2 koper tersebut dan menuntun Hinata kekamarnya,namun...

"Tunggu Naruto-kun" Hinata menahan langkah Naruto, yang kemudian membalikan badannya dan menatap Hinata "Ada apa Hinata-chan ?" Hinata berjalan memasuki kamar milik Naruto, dan melompat terjun keatas kasur Naruto

"Aku maunya sekamar dengan kamu Naruto-kun !" Naruto hanya menatap frustasi "Ya sudah jika kau mau" mata Hinata berbinar "Yipiiiiii... Arigatou Anata, kita bisa bermain 5 rounde setiap malam Yeee..." Hinata meloncat-loncat diatas kasur Naruto bagaikan anak kecil

"Ya seterahkau saja" jawab Naruto Frustasi

**ヽ****(^。****^)ノ**

Naruto berjalan kearah lemari bajunya *Kreek pintu lemari terbuka dan menampakan isinya. Pakaian Naruto yang sebelumnya acak-acak kini terlihat rapi. Dan sekarang bukan hanya pakaiannya yang tersusun rapi disitu, ada juga pakaian Hinata yang berada disamping Pakaian Naruto

Namun anehnya dibagian celana dalam tersusun selang seling. Pakaian dalam Naruto - Pakaian dalam Hinata. Begitupun sebaliknya "Haduh... dia itu" gumannya tersenyum kecil

"Na-Naruto-kun" panggilan yang halus dan menggoda memanggilnya, Naruto menoleh dan mendapatkan Hinata yang telanjang tanpa busana berada diatas kasur. Hinata meregangkan kedua pahanya memamerkan Miss V yang basah, kedua tangannya perlahan menggeser V terbalik divaginanya. Memamerkan lubang yang mesum nan eksotis. Membuat Naruto menegang

"Ayo.. cepat masukan Naruto-kun.. ak-aku sudah tak dapat menahannya" ucap Hinata disela-sela desahannya yang menggoda Naruto yang hanya mematung memandanginya

"Ayolah Naruto-kun.. sudah waktunya.. ak-aku sudah tak dapat menahannya lagi" kembali Hinata memohon, dan tak perlu diulang lagi Naruto berjalan dan menaiki ranjangnya

"Baiklah jika itu maumu Hime"

**⊙﹏⊙**

"Aku pulang" Suara barito bergema keseluruh ruangan. Terdengar langkah kaki yang menapak cepat "Waah akhirnya kau pulang Kakashi-kuuunnn..." Wanita muncul menyapa Kakashi

Kakashi melepas masker wajahnya, mata Mei berbinar terpaku melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sering disembunyikan dibalik masker yang menyebalkan miliknya

*Glep

Mei memeluk erat Kakashi, wajahnya memerah semu "Ak-Aku memasak makanan kesukaanmu Kakashi-kun" Senyum Kakashi melintang menandakan ia senang

"Tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita makan Mei-chan" ucapnya lalu menggendol Mei ala bridal "Hihihi.. kau lapar ya Kakashi-kunnn.."

**..**

Setelah makan malam dengan Mei tadi, Kakashi kini sedang berada disofa yang berhadap langsung dengan TV *Aku meriang.. aku meriang.. aku meriang merindukan kasih sayang

Tiba-tiba terdengar lagu yang tak asing bagi Kakashi sedangkan Mei asik goyang didapur 'Siapa yang menelpon ya ?' Kakashi menatap nanar layar HPnya yang tertulis Naruto di kontaknya

"Hallo ?"

"Kakashi Sensei" terdengar panggilan serentak dari dalam

"Ini aku Naruto dan Hinata"

"Oh kalian, ada apa menelponku malam-malam ?"

"Bisakah besok aku dan Hinata meminta misi ?"

"Uhm.. ! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau meminta misi Naruto ?" Balas Kakashi bertanya dari balik telponnya

"Sasuke dan Sakura kemarin menjalankan misi bersama, aku tak mau kalah dari mereka ja-.."

"Ya ya.. besok datanglah kekantorku nanti aku akan nemberikan misi untuk kalian berdua" blum selesai Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba Kakashi memotong. Ya karna Kakashi tak mau mendengar ocehan mantan muridnya tersebut

"Tunggu.. aku blum seles-.."

"Kalau kau mau maka diamlah" kembali Kakashi memotong kalimat Naruto

"Baikk.. boss" nada suara sedikit pelan

"Besok datang kekantorku Sopo"

"Besok boss ?"

"Kgk tau depan, ya besoklah Sopo" Jarwi terdengar marah

**π_π**

Setelah memparodikan Sopo &amp; Jarwi. Kakashi akhirnya sudah tak menekuk alisnya, karna Naruto sudah mengakhiri teleponnya

"Dari siapa Kakashi-kun ?" Kakashi memutar badannya dan mendapatkan Mei yang dipenuhi aura hitam

"Bukan dari siapa-siapa kok" Mei mengangkan wajahnya *Sring.. kilatan leser menyala di 2 mata milik Mei "Lalu ?"

"Dari Naruto dan Hinata, mereka meminta diberikan misi olehku besok" *Wuzz semua aura dan laser menghilang, memajangkan wajah Mei yang memerah

"Ka-Kalau begitu ayo ki-kita mulai" Kakashi tersenyum dan menggendong Kekasihnya yang hany menggunakan piyama dan celana dalam. Ia menggendongnya kekamar dan memulai acara mereka yang sudah dijadwalkan oleh Mei

"Hari ini.. kita main sampai tengah malam ya Kakashi-kun" ujar Mei melepaskan kancing piyamanya "Soal waktu, kuserahkan padamu Hime"

**● ● Kantor Master Konoha**

"Naruto.. Hinata.. aku berikan kalian misi class A dan aku tlah memberikan ijin kesekolah" Mei memeluk dokumen yang baru ia susun mulutnya terbuka dan mulai bicara

"Ok.. misi kalian kali ini memiliki tingkat A dibawah S, dimisi ini kalian ditugaskan menghentikan kelompok penjahat yang berada didekat perbatasan Konohan dengan Shuna yang bernama Rouran" ucap Mei menjelaskan, Naruto dan Hinata menatap mengerti

"Disana terkenal dengan banyaknya gedung pencakar langit, jadi kurasa kalian berdua bisa dengan mudah menemukannya.. dan disana kalian akan disambut oleh orang yang meminta kalian menangkap kelompok yang tlah menyusahkan tersebut" giliran Kakashi menjelaskan ditambah ia tlah menyelesaikan Dexoid lalu memberikannya pada Naruto dan Hinata

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Sensei"

"Kalian berdua hati-hati dan waspada disana" keduanya mengangguk dan bergandengan

"Arigatou Master-sama" *Sringss.. keduanya lalu menghilang setelah Hinata berterima kasih

Kakashi tersenyum hangat dibalik maskernya begitu pula Mei yang mengetahui diam-diam Kakashi tersenyum "Waah Kau kelihatan begitu senang Kakashi-kun"

"Uhmm.. aku senang karna teringat akan misi terakhirku dulu bersama Sensei di Rouran, kenangan yang indah" Meipun ikut senang melihat Kakashi tercintanya senang dari senyumnya Yang terpampang jelas

**(◑▂◑) ミ 彡****(● 3●)**

Mereka memakai transportasi kereta cepat untuk kesana, yang memakan waktu ±2 jam

..

"Akhirnya kita sampai Naruto-kun... Waah lihat banyak gedung-gedung yang sangat tinggi ya Naruto-kun" Hinata tampak begitu senang ia seperti orang desa yang baru pertama kali ke Jakarta (Kota (Megapolitan) modern)

Aku membuntinya dari belakang, ia melihat-lihat toko-toko yang berada dipinggir jalan. Sedangkan aku mencari tempat penginapan untukku dan Hinata

"Hinata-chan.. sinih" kupanggil Hinata yang sedang mencicipi makanan khas sini "Ada apa Naruto-kun ?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menginap disini, lihat harganya tak terlalu mahal dan fasilitas yang banyak Hinata-chan" Hinata mengangguk, sepertinya ia tak terlalu peduli. Ya karna ia langsung mengajakku berkeliling setelah membayar uang sewa penginapan

Semoga ia tak menghabiskan uangku, dia itu memang kadang menyusahkan..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE COUNTINUED**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Akhirnya selesai juga FF ke 12 saya, Uhmm... gimana nih menurut kalian chapter kali ini Readers ?**

**Uhmm.. sebenarnya saya ragu soal Naruto yang barusan pacaran sama Hinata kyknya gimana gitu. Tapi karna sudah greget setiap nulis mereka**

**Ya sudah Hinata dan Naruto jadian deh... gk papa ya.. kalo pengen komplen tulis aj yaa..**

**See You Again~ (≧▽≦)/~┴┴**


End file.
